Drawing a Blank
by Lady Aishiteru
Summary: Usagi and Minako are college students, and Usagi needs an art course to complete her liberal arts degree. Minako convinces her to take Figure Drawing, where none other than Mamoru, desperate for tuition $$, is the model. This could be...interesting.
1. Default Chapter Title

Drawing a Blank  
  
Prologue - The Model Student  
  
"AAAAARGH! I am soooo confused, Minako!" moaned Usagi. She was sitting in a beanbag chair in her bedroom, twirling a strand of hair in one hand and holding a Okinawa University course catalogue in the other.  
  
"Why do I wanna go to college anyways?" whined Usagi.  
  
Minako sighed. "Do I have to tell you again?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. Remind me."  
  
"We're 19 now. We're young, beautiful and out of high school. We've been out for a year. And I know you don't want to work at the Arcade for the rest of your life," Minako said. She was referring to the Crown Arcade, where Usagi was a burger flipper.  
  
"But I liiiiiiiike it there!"   
  
"Okay, well, let's try this. Do you want to live here with Shingo for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Then let's face it. It's time to be in the real world. We had better sign up soon. Classes start in less than a month. Besides, how else are we going to get to be roomies?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I think I'll go for a liberal arts degree, because I'm not sure what I want to do, I mean, a career, yet."  
  
"Sounds good. You'll need a course from the Science, Languages, Arts, Math..."  
  
"Art? As in drawing?"  
  
"Well, there's also painting, sculpture and computer graphics..."  
  
Usagi made a face. "No thanks!"  
  
A devious grin appeared on Minako's face. "I know what we could take. Figure drawing! I took that class last semester and I flunked on purpose so I could take it again."  
  
"Wow! It must be a fun class then!"  
  
"It is! Let's sign up, Usagi!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Minako grinned again. 'She has no idea what I'm getting us into.' she thought.  
  
*****  
Mamoru looked at his tuition bill for the semester and scratched his head. 'How am I going to come up with the tuition? I don't make nearly enough as a busboy to cover it. Damn it, why does graduate school have to be so expensive!' he lamented.   
  
He knew that he didn't qualify for financial aid - the fact that he lived in a fancy apartment sealed that. He had to work his butt off at the Coffee Mug just so he could afford the apartment, his fancy red sportscar and his expensive furniture.   
  
Mamoru sighed. 'I guess I'll go down to Okinawa U and cancel my classes. I can go back...in another 15 years!' He got into his car and went to Okinawa.  
  
As he made his way to the advisement office, a strange lady with long, curly black hair, hoop earrings the size of doorknobs, pancake makeup and an obnoxiously patterned dress grabbed his arm. "You're perfect!" she squealed. "Absolutely perfect!"  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Who on earth are you, and why am I perfect?" Mamoru said, extricating himself from her grasp.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. How forward of me. My name is Ms. Tuttle. I need you to model for my class.."  
  
"What class?"  
  
"Why, figure drawing, of course."  
  
Mamoru's eyes opened wide. 'She can't be serious,' he thought.  
  
"You see, my usual model," began Ms. Tuttle, holding up a picture of a dashing blonde man, "is being operated on. He got in a terrible motorcycle accident. Awful deathtraps, those things."  
  
Mamoru struggled not to roll his eyes, proudly imagining his Harley.  
  
"Anyways, I need a male nude, and you would fit the bill quite nicely." she said, ogling Mamoru.  
  
"WHAT? You want me to pose naked? No way! You're nuts, lady!"  
  
"Well, I am aware of your tuition situation, Mr. Chiba. Can I call you Mamoru?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I have a way of making sure that all of my nudes don't have any problems paying for their classes."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"Gee, you're kind of dense, aren't you? I mean, you'll get free tuition! You won't have to pay a single yen! Think of it as an academic scholarship."  
  
Mamoru furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. 'Well, I do need the help," he thought.  
  
"OK. I'll be your model," said Mamoru.  
  
"Excellent!" said Ms. Tuttle, linking her arm with his. "I'll show you to your locker."  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. 'Why do I think I'm going to regret this?'  
  
*****  
Minako and Usagi walked in together, Minako grinning from ear to ear. "Well, here we are," she said.  
  
"Yep. Let's find our seats," said Usagi.  
  
A circle of chairs surrounded a strange cube like shape covered in cloth. 'Oookay...' thought Usagi. 'We are now entering the Twilight Zone." Minako selected two seats and motioned for Usagi to follow.  
  
A few minutes later, an overly perky voice said, "Hell-oooo, class! My name is Iris Tuttle. I'll be your teacher for this semester."  
  
Ms. Tuttle continued, "There's nothing more beautiful than the nude human body. It is the ultimate work of art. Here, you will learn how to draw it."  
  
"WHAAAAAT!" screeched Usagi. "We're going to draw NAKED people? That's it, I'm outta here!" She tried to get up to leave, but Minako held her down, a devious expression on her face. Usagi quit struggling and glared at Minako. 'I'm going to get you for this," she mouthed. Minako just kept smiling.  
  
"Well," said Ms. Tuttle, an amused note in her voice, "If there are no more objections, let's proceed with the introductions, shall we?"  
  
Usagi just sat in her seat and fumed silently.  
  
Ms. Tuttle went on to list all of the art supplies that the students would need, the office hours and class meeting times.  
  
"I look forward to guiding you in your quest to enlightenment. And by the way," she said, looking at Usagi, "you may not drop out after the first day of class."  
  
'DAMN!' thought Usagi. This was going to be a looooong semester.  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Naked Truth  
  
Usagi and Minako arrived together to Figure Drawing, both of them dragging huge cases crammed full of the art materials Ms. Tuttle had told them to buy in one hand, and sketchbooks in the other. Minako's school shopping had been much easier; all she had to buy was a new sketchbook.   
  
"Well, here we are. Nudity 101. Are you happy now?" Usagi snapped at Minako upon entering class.   
  
Judging by the HUGE grin on Minako's face, one would think it would be safe to say that she was happy. Very happy.   
  
"Gee, Usa-chan, you act as if you've never seen a naked guy before."  
  
"H-how do you know it's going to be a guy?" Usagi stammered, blushing madly.  
  
"Trust me. I've taken this class, remember?"  
  
"Trust YOU?! HAH!" Usagi sputtered.   
  
It wasn't that Usagi was gay. Far from it, in fact. Usagi could remember her days as Sailor Moon, when she battled alongside the other Senshi, and the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen. Even after years of being Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen had not revealed his identify to any of the senshi, even Usagi, who wanted to know who the face behind the mask belonged to the most. He had remained the silent, enigmatic, dashing stranger, spouting roses and rhetoric, arriving at just the nick of time and leaving as soon as the battle was won.  
  
Minako had pinpointed the truth, as the former Senshi of Love had always done when it came to matters of the hormones and the heart. Usagi really hadn't seen a naked guy before, except for when she used to change Shingo's diapers when he was a baby. Somehow, Usagi knew that they wouldn't be drawing babies. And, even though Minako was boy-crazy to the point of obsession, if it weren't for figure drawing, she wouldn't have seen the opposite sex in their birthday suit either. (AN: I heard it said once that as Sailor V, a nasty curse was put on Minako by a dying youma-that she would forever flounder in her dealings with men. Manga only, of course.)  
  
As Usagi and Minako took their seats, Ms. Tuttle, clad in a neon miniskirt, black shirt and earrings that looked like burnt macaroni, began her mini lecture. "Well, I see we're all prepared, hmmm? Well, then, let's begin. We'll be starting with the male nude. Get out your charcoals and your sketchbooks and draw what you see as best as you can."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. 'Okay. You can do this,', she said, attempting to reaffirm herself.  
  
Minako rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Oh boy, this is going to be great! If this model's half as good looking as last semester's...'  
  
"Class, this will be your model for the next few weeks," said Ms. Tuttle, who was barely able to manage a professional air and not giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
A man walked in, clad only in a black silk robe. On the outside, he appeared completely confident and in control, but on the inside, Mamoru was shaking like a leaf. 'Oh man. Why do they all have to be WOMEN?'   
  
Mamoru stepped in front of the cube. 'Okay, here goes nothing,' he thought. With one quick motion, he untied the robe and it fell into a pool of black on the ground.  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped practically to the floor. 'Oh....my....GOD!' she exclaimed in her mind, barely able to keep a grip on her charcoal stick. Even Minako looked a bit flustered, and that was understandable, considering the circumstances.  
  
The model was GORGEOUS. That word didn't even do him justice. Each student tried their best to capture his muscular arms, chiseled jawline, silky ebony hair, stormy blue eyes, strong chest, eight pack abs, followed by his...package...and strong, sexy legs built like tree trunks. Even his feet looked sexy somehow, if you can really call feet sexy.  
  
Usagi's heart pounded in her chest like a jackhammer. This was without doubt the most erotic moment of her life, and she had experienced it as a virgin. With sweaty palms, she drew the last line on her paper.  
  
"OK, class. That's enough for today," said Ms. Tuttle after an hour of sketching. She loved this part of her class the most...when her shell shocked students returned to reality. Mamoru put on his robe and Ms. Tuttle came up behind Usagi eyeing her drawing.  
  
"Oh...my...goodness! This is excellent! I have never seen such an eloquent capture of masculine beauty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Usagi blushed furiously, her face beet red. "Well....umm...you to...uhh...told us to draw what we saw..."stammered Usagi.  
  
"And so modest too! You have earned my special approval. Mwuah(smoochy noise)! Bravissimo!"  
  
The clock struck the hourly mark and Usagi speedily closed her sketchbook and began gathering her things. She was so embarrassed that she wanted to RUN out of class. And she HATED running.  
  
But run she did, and right into Mamoru. Usagi bowed repeatedly. "Gomen nasai!" she said before looking up to discover the model from class in front of her, fully clothed and...smiling at her?  
  
"So," Mamoru began, "I noticed you eyeing me like a slab of beef." The moment he had said that, he felt like smacking his head. 'Great pick up line, baka! She'll want you for sure now,' his mind chided him.   
  
"Well, DUH! The whole class was! We had to DRAW your naked butt, you moron!" Usagi said. She hadn't known this guy for ten minutes and he was already getting on her nerves. Even though he did remind her of someone she knew as a teenager...  
  
"Good point. Well, my name is Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"So, Usagi, can I take you out for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"I don't drink tea."  
  
"Cappuccino?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mamoru was quickly running out of ideas. Granted, he wasn't exactly the king of the pick up line. He was much more eloquent during his stint as Tuxedo Kamen. But those days were long behind him. All he knew now was that if he didn't win this girl's heart, he would regret it for a long time. Even when she's mad, she's still gorgeous, he thought. 'In fact, she's really cute when she's mad. The way her adorable face crinkles up like that, the fire in her eyes, and the cute little buns in her hair...'  
  
"Well, what do you drink?"  
  
Usagi gave him a Look. This guy was obviously not taking a hint. There was no WAY she would spend two seconds with him outside of class, dead sexy or not. Still, fate(AN: And a sadistic author) took over her lips as she blurted out, "Hot cocoa!"  
  
"Cocoa?" asked Mamoru. "Sounds great."  
  
Before Usagi could protest, she realized that she had walked with Mamoru all the way to his car. He got into the driver's seat, winked and said, "See you at 6:00."   
  
"SHIMATTA!" Usagi yelled as Mamoru drove off. 'Now he'll think I WANT to go out with him! How am I going to get out of this one?'   
  
*****  
Usagi lamented her situation to Minako, who listened patiently. They were in the dorm bedroom that they shared, Usagi on her beanbag chair and Minako swinging her legs on her bed. 'If anyone can help me out of this, it's Minako." thought Usagi.  
  
"And he didn't even give me the chance to say no!" Usagi ended, wailing.  
  
Minako blinked, hopped down and waved her hand in front of Usagi's eyes. "What are you CRAZY?"  
  
"Nani?" asked Usagi innocently.  
  
"The most incredibly hunky guy on campus asks you out for coffee," began Minako.  
  
"Cocoa," corrected Usagi.  
  
"Whatever. Cocoa. Anyways, you get asked out by an incredible hottie and all you can do is think of a way to get out of it?  
  
"But you don't understand! He's a total baka!"  
  
"I don't care if he has the IQ of a flea! You owe it to yourself to find out! A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime! I'd KILL to be in your shoes!"  
  
"I guess I did judge him a bit too fast..."  
  
"Damn right you did. And besides, if you're right about him, you can have the satisfaction of making him squirm. With the right clothes and a little makeup, you could really stun 'em."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it!"  
  
Minako smiled. 'I can't believe Usagi fell for the whole making him squirm bit! This could be fun,' she thought. "Okay, let's knock 'em dead!" she said. They got up and began rummaging though their closet.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru stepped out of the shower at 5:00. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ran a comb through his wet black hair. He frantically searched for his favorite cologne and practically jumped for joy when he found it, an old fashioned scent that resembled spices and leather.   
  
Mamoru pulled out a black tuxedo that he hadn't worn in a long time, then shook his head. No sense in getting overdressed for a cup of cocoa. Mamoru then pulled out a pink dress shirt and a pair of khakis. He held them up in front of the mirror. 'Damn! Now I look gay!' He shook his head and pulled out his favorite blue sweater, the one that matched his eyes, and a pair of jeans. 'Something's missing.' he thought. Then it hit him. He pulled out his khaki blazer and put on the outfit. He checked out his reflection and grinned. 'Perfect.'   
  
Mamoru paused and drew twelve thornless red roses, one at a time, out of his sleeve. He was very grateful for that ability, for without it, he would have ran up a considerable bill at the florist's as Tuxedo Mask. He put on a pair of brown shoes and headed out the door.  
  
*****  
After a hour of primping, Minako stepped back from Usagi and whistled. "You look good, girl."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Well, you did get MY help," said Minako. "Look in the mirror."  
  
Usagi did so and gasped, wondering who the stranger was staring back at her. Her hair was done up in her usual odangos, but a pink ribbon was woven into them, trailing down with her hair. Twin curls adorned each side of her face. Her face was expertly made up by Minako; her eyes looked larger and her lashes thicker and longer, her lips were shiny and her cheekbones were brought out by a choice application of blush. Minako had chosen a light cashmere sweater(a gift from Usagi's mom), a powder blue skirt that was just short enough to show off Usagi's long legs, and white clogs.   
  
Usagi then shrieked.   
  
"What could possibly be wrong?" asked Minako.  
  
"I forgot my perfume, and it's 5:45!"  
  
"Not cutting it TOO close, ne?" asked Minako.  
  
"Shut up and help me find my perfume."  
  
Minako gave a fake salute and said, "Aye, aye, captain!" The pair turned their bedroom upside down looking for Usagi's bottle of Fetish.   
  
"Oh, here it is! I was holding it in my hand!" Usagi spritzed it on her neck.  
  
Minako slapped her forehead and groaned. "Well, let's get going. I'll drive you to the building."  
  
"OK," said Usagi.   
  
As they headed towards Minako's yellow VW Beetle, Minako said, "Remember to give him the benefit of the doubt. But don't get impressed too fast. Nobody likes an easy girl."  
  
"Easy? Me? You misjudge me, Mina-chan."  
  
"Gomen," said Minako as they got into the car. "I'm telling you the advice I would need to hear."  
  
"That's okay, Minako. Well, here we are."  
  
Mamoru was waiting on a bench in front of the building. As soon as he saw Usagi, he stood up and gave her a lopsided grin. "You're late," he said. 'But well worth the wait,' he thought, reveling in the presence of the blonde goddess before him.  
  
Usagi just rolled her eyes. Her eyebrows arched when they arrived at Mamoru's sportscar.  
  
"Nice car," Usagi said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee, you don't sound like you mean it," said Mamoru, opening the car door for her.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about guys who drive these things."  
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "And what is that?"  
  
"That they're making up for something else."  
  
"Really?" Mamoru said, grinning. 'Ouch,' he thought. 'This girl's tongue is as sharp as a razor.' But he didn't care. He was a little put off that she wasn't impressed by his set of wheels, but he reasoned that she wasn't that into material things. He smiled. He liked that in a girl.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit. 'I'll bet that Mamoru is used to women fawning all over him. Okay, so he looks good. Really good. But he'll have to prove to me that he's not just some jackass whose only good point is his looks.'  
  
"Well, here we are. The Empty Mug." said Mamoru. He got out first, opened the car door for Usagi and helped her out of the car.  
  
'Well, at least he's polite,' she thought.  
  
From seemingly out of nowhere, Mamoru pulled out a dozen roses. "Here. These are for you." he said.  
  
Usagi took the bouquet and inhaled deeply. They were the most beautiful and sweet smelling roses she had ever seen. "Thanks," she said.   
  
Mamoru grasped Usagi's hand. A jolt of electricity hit Mamoru as soon as his hand touched hers. 'Whoa. I wonder if she felt that.' "Well, shall we go in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," muttered Usagi. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him, at least not yet, she actually LIKED holding hands with Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, it's Mamoru!" said the guy at the counter as they walked in. "And he's brought a GIRL with him!"  
  
Mamoru's face flushed bright red and Usagi giggled.  
  
"What would you like to order?" asked the guy.  
  
"Cocoa, please," said Usagi.  
  
"I'll have a cappuccino." said Mamoru.  
  
"Well, they seem to know you pretty well here." said Usagi as they found a table.  
  
"Yeah, I work here as a busboy."  
  
"Then how come you're working as...a...well, you know..." stammered Usagi, looking down at the table and turning a million shades of red.  
  
"Male nude?" asked Mamoru, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh....yeah....that."  
  
"Well, this job is good for many things. I get to meet fine, upstanding individuals like Maurice over there," he said, gesturing towards the man at the counter.  
  
"Hmph." said Maurice, used to Mamoru's dry sense of humor.  
  
"But paying for my tuition at Okinawa U isn't one of them," said Maurice.  
  
"I know. If my mom wasn't paying for tuition, I don't know what I'd do. I really depend on my parents for a lot of things."  
  
Mamoru winced as if she'd hit him. "I...have no parents," Mamoru mumbled. 'Oh boy. Now she knows I'm an orphan. Here's the part where she starts to feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want from her.' thought Mamoru.  
  
But instead of pity, Usagi's eyes generated an aura of compassion. "Wow, you must be really independent, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." said Mamoru, grateful that Usagi didn't look down on him like everyone else did when they found out about his family...or lack thereof.  
  
"You're....different from other girls."   
  
"How so?" asked Usagi, feeling a bit suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. It's just this feeling I have. I feel like I can be honest with you."  
  
"Oh," Usagi said, smiling. 'Maybe this guy isn't such a baka after all.' The sportscar, the way he dressed, those weren't the kinds of things that impressed Usagi. Mamoru's warmth and sincerity did. His good looks and sexy voice didn't hurt, though. She wanted to hear more.  
  
"So, what classes are you taking?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm going for a Liberal Arts degree. I'm not sure what I want to do, you know, as a career, yet. Taking a sprinkling from everything, I think I'll figure it out best that way." she said.  
  
"Good plan. I'm sure you'll find something you like."  
  
"I hope so. What are you majoring in?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm studying to be a doctor. I'm taking Physics, Math Theory, Latin, and Biology III." said Mamoru. 'No need to mention that they're all honors classes. I have a feeling that wouldn't impress her much.'  
  
"Wow. You're pretty busy, then, with all those honors classes."  
  
'So much for that.' thought Mamoru. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So what makes you want to be a doctor?"  
  
"My parents died in a car crash. It was a miracle that I survived. I had suffered several broken ribs, and I was bleeding internally. If it wasn't for the doctors at the hospital, I wouldn't be here. I guess...I just want to repay the favor." said Mamoru.   
  
"That is so cool! My friend, Ami, is studying in America to be a doctor. She says med school is a bear. And she was the one who was always 10 chapters ahead in everything when we were in grammar school."  
  
Mamoru laughed and smiled knowingly. "Grad school is no picnic, either. That's okay, though. I'm meeting a lot of interesting people," he said, smiling at Usagi.  
  
Usagi took a sip of her cocoa and grimaced.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"After all this time talking with you, my cocoa got cold!"  
  
Mamoru stuck a finger in his cup. "Yeah, my cappuccino's cold too."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Some cocoa. Well, we might as well get the check," said Usagi, motioning to Maurice, who had been listening to their conversation intently from the bar. Usagi took out her wallet and began counting her yen, but Mamoru stopped her.   
  
"It's on me," he said.  
  
"Great!" said Usagi. 'I'm pretty low on yen, anyways. Time to hit Mom up for money.'  
  
Mamoru paid Maurice and they walked to the door.  
  
"Oh no! It's pouring outside!" moaned Usagi.  
  
Mamoru took off his blazer and held it over her head.  
  
"No, don't do that. You'll get soaked," protested Usagi.  
  
Mamoru honestly didn't care if he had to walk over hot coals for this girl. And he was beginning to figure out why.  
  
"It's no problem. My car is nice and warm." he said. He opened the passenger door for her to get in, cranked the heat WAAAY up and turned the radio on. "Crazy for This Girl," by Evan and Jaron, was playing.  
  
"I love this song!" squealed Usagi. "Turn it up, please?"  
  
Mamoru was only too happy to oblige.  
  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
When the song ended, Mamoru looked at Usagi and asked her, "Would you like me to take you to your dorm?"  
  
"Sure! There's no WAY I'm walking home in THAT," she said, gesturing out the window at the still pouring rain.  
  
"I don't blame you," said Mamoru, smiling. "You'll have to tell me how to get there. I've...never been to the girl's dorms before."  
  
Usagi was shocked. 'I'd think that he'd have all the dorms memorized,' she thought. She told him how to get there, and, despite Usagi's lack of direction, they didn't get lost.  
  
"Well, here we are." said Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah," said Usagi. 'I've heard about this part from Minako's romance novels,' thought Usagi. 'This is the part where he gives me a goodnight kiss.'   
  
She looked up at Mamoru expectantly, holding him prisoner in her gaze. But Mamoru honestly didn't care. If this was captivity, he didn't mind it one bit. He returned her gaze with equal intensity. Both of their hearts were pounding a mile a minute.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would happen if I kissed you?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Usagi asked breathlessly.  
  
Gently, Mamoru cupped Usagi's face in his chin and lowered his face to hers. He intended to give her a quick peck on the lips, but the second Mamoru tasted the sweet flavor of her lips, the world went hazy around him. Electricity flowed between them, and he couldn't get enough of it. He licked Usagi's lips, and she parted them happily. He poured every ounce of passion he had for her into the kiss, and when they broke apart, Mamoru was like a man dying of hunger for her mouth. He trailed butterfly kisses up her neck and settled on a crook between her ear and her neck, causing Usagi to moan with pleasure.   
  
"Can I see you again tomorrow night, sometime around 7?" asked Mamoru, stepping back just before he lost all control.  
  
"Uh huh..." said Usagi, still reeling.  
  
"Sayanora, then."  
  
After Mamoru had driven away, Minako ran to the doorway. "That was soooo romantic!" she said.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I don't remember asking YOUR opinion." she said.  
  
"I think you burned up the grass with that kiss," said Minako, pointing to the spot where they were. "Fireworks, anyone?"  
  
"Shut up, Minako."  
  
The former Senshi of Love was nothing if not persistent. "So, how was your date?" she asked.  
  
"It was...wonderful," said Usagi, who then prattled off every detail about her date to her eager audience of one.  
  
*****  
  
As Mamoru drove back to his apartment, he figured out what he was feeling for Usagi. It was called Love. As he went to sleep that night, he said, "Good night, Usako. I hope I see you in my dreams."  
  
Chapter 2-  
Love and Hate: The Swinging Pendulum  
  
Anniemae_186: I don't have much to say for the AN, just a few notes of interest. First thing; Minako's character is based on my best friend growing up. Now SHE was boy-crazy! Oh, the stories I could tell...And the second thing; is this story progressing too fast? I was originally going to have Usagi hate Mamoru for a few chapters and he would wear her down. Third thing; I think I'll try to include a romantic song that fits the theme of each chapter. In this case, it's I Don't Want to Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Suing me is a BAD idea. I am a college student, therefore I am broke.  
  
~*~*~*  
I Don't Want to Miss A Thing  
Aerosmith  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
~*~*~*  
Mamoru woke up at 4:30 am, but he didn't feel tired at all. Instead, he felt invigorated and full of energy. He usually got up two hours later and brewed himself a strong cup of coffee, but he didn't need it this morning.  
  
He was suffering from severe Usagi withdrawal. He had fallen asleep envisioning his odangoed angel asleep in his arms. Even though it had only been hours since he had taken her out, his body ached from the lack of her warmth, the touch of her hand, the fruity tang of her lips.  
  
Mamoru had never felt that way about anyone before. Even though many interested women looked his way, none had actually managed to capture his gaze. Not like her.  
  
A brilliant idea came to Mamoru. He knew a way to see Usagi and surprise her at the same time.  
  
At 4:45, Mamoru's parked his sportscar in front of Usagi's dorm building. He noted that the door was locked. 'A mere technicality,' thought Mamoru, grinning. Then he got another brilliant idea. Something he hadn't done in years; ascending heights. He located the fire escape, which wrapped around the left side of the building. He jumped to the bottom step and ran up the stairs. He gazed through window after window until he saw Usagi's. His breath caught in his throat, and it wasn't due to exertion, because he usually ran for an hour every morning, a pretty strenuous workout, and was an active gym member. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep,' he thought, seeing her curled up like a potato bug, hugging a stuffed bunny.  
  
Gingerly, as if not to disturb anyone, Mamoru tested the window. It was unlocked. He opened it and gracefully tiptoed over to Usagi's bed, careful not to wake her. Still, he was unable to resist placing a light kiss on her forehead. She mumbled something, stirred, but did not wake. Mamoru tucked a note and a single rose in her arms. He smiled, spun on his heel, silently exited and closed the window.  
  
He didn't know that he was being watched by Minako, who was a notoriously light sleeper. 'How romantic,' she thought happily. Even though she had no luck finding a boyfriend, she was pleased that she could help Usagi find love. 'He's quite a catch, too. Another successful match,' she thought. Minako had also found matches for each of the former senshi, except for Michiru and Hakura, who had found each other on their own. During her tenure as the Senshi of Love, she had set up Makoto with her best friend, Ken, Ami with the brilliant but shy Greg, and fiery Rei with the fun-loving, laid back Chad.   
  
'It's nice to know I've still got the touch,' she thought as she drifted back to sleep. It was Saturday morning, and there was no WAY she was going to miss out on any more of her beauty sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
Usagi awoke at 10:00 to the blaring sound of Minako's exercise tape. She groaned and was about to pull her pillow over her head to muffle the sound, when he noticed that she was holding something besides Snuggles, her stuffed bunny she had owned since her childhood. She then saw the envelope with her name lovingly written on it and inhaled the scent of a deep red rose. Eagerly, she opened the note.  
  
Usagi,  
  
Sorry about the breaking and entering, but I couldn't wait to see you. Even though it's only been a few hours since we saw each other, I missed you. I hope this rose brightens your day, and I look forward to seeing your radiant smile.  
  
Love,  
Mamoru   
  
Usagi sighed with pleasure. Truth be told, she didn't miss Mamoru nearly as much, because in a way he had never left. They waltzed together under the light of the moon in her sleep and he was never far from her waking thoughts. She took the rose and put it in a vase with the other 12, which were still in perfect condition, not a single petal having fallen.  
  
"Minako, look at this!" said Usagi excitedly.   
  
Minako pretended to look surprised and asked, "Who are they from?"  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"You mean Mamoru the baka?"  
  
"He is not a baka!"  
  
Minako smiled knowingly and said, "Gomen, Usa-chan. I didn't know he meant that much to you." even though she did.  
  
"That's okay," said Usagi indulgently. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Just then, the door buzzer went off, indicating that someone wanted to visit their dorm room. Minako rushed off to the intercom to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" asked Minako.  
  
"Hi. This is Mamoru. Is Usagi up?"  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Usagi ran to the intercom. "Hai!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. I was wondering...can we go somewhere together?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi. "Give me 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
"OK," said Mamoru.  
  
Exactly 15 minutes later, Mamoru was waiting at the door. Usagi came out, wearing a pink cardigan over a light blue shirt and her favorite jeans. "Well, shall we?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded. Every time he saw her, she managed to look even more beautiful than the last. Upon reaching the car, Mamoru tied a blindfold around Usagi's eyes, and Usagi squealed with delight.  
  
"So where are we going?" she said after Mamoru helped her get into the passenger seat.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"Trust me, it'll be worth it," said Mamoru, grinning, and he mentally added, 'Even though it already is to me.'  
  
Usagi smiled and clapped her hands. Oh, the suspense was KILLING her!  
  
"Would you like some music?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Mamoru obediently popped in a jazz and classical mix CD that he had burned himself that morning for the occasion. Soulful and flirty tunes rang in the air. Even though this wasn't the music Usagi was used to, she had to admit that she liked it.  
  
"What's this song called, Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi during a soulful saxophone ballad.  
  
Mamoru smiled. If she had given him a nickname, he would have to respond in kind.  
  
"It's called 'Forever Love,' by Kenny G, Usako."  
  
'Usako,' she thought. 'My little rabbit.' (AN: That's the English translation.)  
  
"What's it about?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It's about two sweethearts who share a lifetime of love. I think that the music tells the story of the two lovers better than words ever could."  
  
"How's that?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Listen, Usako." Mamoru turned up the car stereo and resumed driving down the road, deep in thought.   
  
Usagi listened to the song for awhile. "I...don't get it," Usagi admitted sheepishly.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "It's not what he plays. It's the intensity and passion in each and every note, and the poetry in the spaces between them."  
  
Usagi nodded her head slowly, as if turning Mamoru's words over and over in her head. As she listened to the song, she was beginning to understand.  
  
"It is the notes! He put such tenderness and feeling into them. Each pause is like a quiet reflection," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah..." mused Mamoru, pulling into a parking spot.  
  
"Are we here?"  
  
"Not yet. Getting closer, though." Mamoru said, taking Usagi's hand and helping her out of the car.  
  
Usagi smiled, stepping gingerly, not sure of where she was headed.  
  
As if sensing her apprehension, Mamoru let go of her hand and slipped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry. I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go."  
  
Even though she had met Mamoru only yesterday, she instinctively knew that she could trust him. Somehow, she felt deep in her soul that he would protect her. She wasn't sure how she knew. It felt almost like...a memory.  
  
Mamoru had taken them to a secluded glade surrounded by lilac bushes, where patches of wildflowers dotted the grass. A brick pathway led out of the glade.  
  
"We're almost here," said Mamoru, letting go of Usagi's waist. "Hold on. I've got to get something."  
  
Usagi giggled. That man was full of surprises.  
  
Mamoru brought out a large object covered by a checkered blanket and set it down on the grass. He came out immediately after carrying a small cooler. He took the blanket off to reveal a large picnic basket and spread the blanket out next to where he had set it. Then he walked back over to Usagi and untied her blindfold.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." he whispered.  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you," said Mamoru.  
  
"You....think I'm pretty?"  
  
Mamoru blinked. She...didn't know that she was beautiful? He couldn't believe it. At least he didn't, not until he saw her misty eyes. He reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know you are. Outside and in" he said reassuringly.  
  
"That's..the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Usagi said smiling.  
  
"Well, shall we begin our lunch?"  
  
Usagi smiled. She was never one to turn down free food. "Hai! Let's eat!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru reached into the picnic basket and took out a tray of ham and cheese sandwiches. "Well, it's not exactly gourmet, but..."  
  
Usagi was oblivious to Mamoru as she dug into her sandwich. "Mmmmmm...." she said contentedly.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I like a girl who enjoys her food," joked Mamoru. Usagi paused in the middle of her third sandwich and sheepishly grinned.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
Mamoru took out some sparkling grape juice and poured two glasses. Both of them were old enough to drink wine(AN: In Japan they would be, anyways), but Mamoru never acquired the taste for it.  
  
"Cheers," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
They drank the juice and Usagi laid down. Mamoru laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that for awhile, Mamoru's free hand playing with her hair, Usagi snuggled up against his chest. She had never felt that close to anyone, ever. She fell asleep listening to the sound of Mamoru's heart beating.   
  
Soon, Mamoru heard Usagi's gentle snoring. He smiled and kissed her head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair. He didn't care that she fell asleep on him, literally. He didn't care if she ate all the sandwiches except one(which she did). Heck, he just liked being with her. Period. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
"Ai..aisheteru, Mamo-chan..." she murmured in her sleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up, she was staring at a purple sky. She quickly sat up. "Mamoru! Look at the sky!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru sat up next to Usagi and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, staring off into the sunset.  
  
Mamoru stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me. I have to show you something," he said.   
  
Usagi accepted his hand, and he led her down the brick pathway. Soon, they arrived on top of a hill overlooking the ocean.  
  
This time, Usagi was too moved to speak. She leaned against Mamoru and watched the waves as the sun set over the horizon.  
  
"Look, Mamo-chan. The stars are out tonight."  
  
'And God reached down and put them in your eyes,' thought Mamoru. "The moon is full tonight," he said.  
  
"Let's go down to the beach!" said Usagi.  
  
"OK," said Mamoru, grinning. He hoisted her up over his head and ran down to the beach.   
  
"Mamoru? Put me DOWN. This isn't funny! MAMORU!"  
  
"Put you down? Are you sure you want me to do that?" said Mamoru, still running.  
  
"HAI! PUT ME DOWN, BAKAAAAA!"  
  
"Your wish is my command," said Mamoru deviously. He threw Usagi into the waves.  
  
"SHIMATTA! OOOH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" Mamoru said, laughing as he ran off.  
  
"Hah! You're ON!"  
  
Mamoru was fast, but so was Usagi. She came up behind him and pushed him into the surf. "HAH! Gotcha!" she said. She took off into the surf, Mamoru right behind her, both of them laughing.   
  
Mamoru dunked Usagi under and she came up, gasping for breath. "Oooh! Take THAT," she said, splashing up at his face.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! I surrender!" Mamoru exclaimed. 'Unconditionally.'  
  
"Well, let's get our towels and get dried off. It's getting late," said Mamoru.  
  
"Towels? You brought towels?"  
  
"I aim to please," Mamoru said, bowing.  
  
Usagi giggled and followed Mamoru back to the glade where their stuff was. "Here," Mamoru said, holding out a sweatshirt and jeans that were his when he was younger. "You'll need some dry clothes. After you get changed, I mean," Mamoru said, blushing.   
  
"But you'll see me!" said Usagi. "It's not fair! You get paid to get naked!"  
  
"I won't see you. Not if you go behind those bushes. I won't look." said Mamoru, grinning.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Here, you can tie the blindfold around my eyes and take it off when you come back."  
  
"OK," said Usagi. She ducked behind the bushes and shucked off her wet clothes. She put on Mamoru's jeans, which somehow fit her perfectly, and picked up the sweatshirt. Something told her to hold it up to the moonlight. 'Go on. Do it,' a dark voice in her head prompted.  
  
Usagi gasped as she read AZABU HIGH embroidered on the sweatshirt. She knew now why Mamoru seemed so familiar to her. She had known him when she was a teenager. Her fists clenched as she remembered how he had mercilessly teased her; her hairstyle, her clumsiness, her low grades...  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she stormed over to Mamoru. She yanked the blindfold off of him, causing Mamoru to rub his painfully throbbing head.   
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?"   
  
"YOU!" was all Usagi could sputter out, her body trembling with rage. "IT WAS YOU!"  
  
"Who?" asked Mamoru, obviously clueless.  
  
"IT WAS YOU! I remember now. You were that jackass from Azabu! The one who yanked my hair and called me Meatball Head! The one who never had a kind word to say! The one who mocked my grades and made feel so stupid and worthless that you made me cry!"  
  
"Oh...my...God..." muttered Mamoru. This was NOT happening. He had fallen in love with Meatball Head? The underachieving clutz who couldn't be on time for anything if her life depended on it? The one that haunted his dreams by night?   
  
Now he was remembering. He loved to tease a certain odango atama. He loved watching her face crinkle up when she got angry. He loved seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing the thunder in her voice. But he never had seen what happened when he left, after the crossfire of words and insults. He had never known that he had made her cry. Like she was doing now.  
  
"And to think that I trusted you!" Usagi said, tears flowing freely.  
  
Mamoru got up and started to wipe away her tears, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you ever touch me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Mamoru.  
  
"That's not good enough. Take me home." she said, marching over to the passenger side. Mamoru began to open the door, but she pushed him away. "I can open it myself," she said angrily.  
  
'Oh boy. She's steamed now.' he thought.   
  
It was a long, silent drive back to the dorm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mamoru said again as he pulled up in front of Usagi's dorm building.  
  
"I'll give your clothes back in class next week." Usagi said, ignoring him. She grabbed her wet clothes and stormed off to her dorm, where Minako was waiting.  
  
Upon seeing a bedraggled Usagi wearing Mamoru's clothes and carrying a sopping wet bundle, and the stormy expression on her face, Minako prepared a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
"What went wrong, Usa-chan?" asked Minako, her voice laden with concern.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Usagi grumpily. She headed into her bedroom, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and set into a sulk that lasted the whole night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Mamoru drove home to his lonely apartment, tears blurring his vision. He felt as if a piece of himself was missing and he couldn't get it back.   
  
He was sorry for how he had treated Usagi in the past. Oh, was he ever sorry. And he would find a way to prove it to her, even if it took the rest of his life.  
  
Chapter 3 - Change of Heart  
  
Anniemae_186: Well, you know what they say, what goes around comes around. Way bad karma.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There. I said it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
If You're Gone   
matchbox twenty  
  
I think I've already lost you   
I think you're already gone.   
I think I'm finally scared now   
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong   
I think you're already leaving   
Feels like your hand is on the door   
I thought this place was an empire   
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - I think too much   
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
I bet you're hard to get over   
I bet the room just won't shine   
I bet my hands I can stay here   
I bet you need - more than you mind   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much   
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm scared - do I talk too much   
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
~*~*~*~  
"Usagi! It's time to get up!"  
  
"Just a few more z's..."  
  
"No! We're going to be late to Figure Drawing!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"But Usa-chan! You've got only got three absences, then Ms. Tuttle will fail you for sure!"  
  
"Then consider this the first!"  
  
"It's...because of Mamoru, isn't it?" said Minako, her arms crossed.  
  
Usagi sat up, her eyes red from crying for most of the night. "I...can't face him," she said, sniffing.  
  
"Come ON, Usagi! You can't avoid him forever," she said.  
  
"It's a big campus. Just watch me try!"  
  
Minako slapped her forehead. She was normally a caring and compassionate individual, but even she had her limits. She yanked the sheets off Usagi and dragged her out of bed. "Oooh! Damn it! You are GOING to class, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Intimidated by the unusually demanding tone in Minako's voice, Usagi got up and walked towards the shower, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
'Wow. Normally, Usagi would have given me an earache for sure,' thought Minako. She was going to get Usagi to talk, even if it took all day. 'It's not like her to keep her feelings all bottled up like that. Something must really be bothering her. And as her friend, I'm going to find out what that is.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After looking at his watch, Mamoru saw that he had arrived at Okinawa U half an hour early. 'Good,' he thought. 'That gives me some time to prepare.' He took a large bag and headed inside.  
  
"Mamoru, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" asked Ms. Tuttle, her pancake face laden with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," said Mamoru, and mentally added, 'For someone who's had their heart slammed into a blender and liquefied on frappe, I'm just dandy.'   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want my models feeling anything less than their best,"' said Ms. Tuttle.   
  
"Yeah, I just had a rough night, that's all," he said.   
  
He wasn't really lying; Mamoru had an awful night. He spent it tossing and turning in his bed, remembering every insult, every "Odango Atama," every argument he had ever had with Usagi. He was tormented by regret and remorse. The digits on his alarm clock had begun to bleed into a red blob when the alarm went off at 6:30, and he gave up trying to sleep.  
  
"OK, then. Well, class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Why don't you take a break?" asked Ms. Tuttle.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "OK, see you in 20."  
  
Hardly anyone was on campus. Mamoru decided to take advantage of this opportunity. He darted towards the campus office and tested the door handle. He smiled. 'Unlocked.' He felt like some kind of creepy stalker lurking there, but he was a desperate man. He went over to the part where the student records are kept and he flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for. 'Tsukino Usagi. Locker located in building 12. Good. That's not far from here,' he thought. He took the bag to Usagi's locker and tested the lock.   
  
Mamoru frowned when he found the lock in perfect working order. But he was nothing if not persistent. He was an ace in his statistics class, and he quickly found the correct combination. He gently placed the bag inside Usagi's locker and began the walk back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" exclaimed a very rushed Usagi, followed closely by Minako.  
  
"I TOLD you to get out of bed, baka!" shouted Minako.  
  
Usagi was just about to flip Minako the bird when she ran straight into Mamoru.  
  
Usagi took something out of her bag and shoved it in Mamoru's hand. "Here's your clothes back," she said, never making eye contact. "Come on, Minako, we'd best be going," she said, walking off to her locker.   
  
Minako walked over to Mamoru and gave him a sympathetic look "Don't give up," whispered Minako. She hurried over to her own locker, and Mamoru walked away.  
  
Usagi opened her locker and gasped. It looked like a flower truck had crashed and dumped its contents into her locker. Sticking out of a bag in front of her was a dozen roses, some lilacs and carnations, a small stuffed bunny and a note. Usagi opened up the note. It said a mere two words, 'Forgive me?'  
  
Usagi promptly ripped up the note. Tears flowing freely down her face, she gathered up her art supplies and rushed off to class.  
  
'Okay,' thought Mamoru, who was watching from a distance, 'That didn't work. On to plan B.'  
  
"Good morning class," sang Ms. Tuttle. "We shall resume drawing the male figure," she said. Mamoru walked in wearing the silk black robe. "Well, shall we begin?"  
  
Mamoru took off his robe. He stood there, cold and naked, his shoulders drooping and his eyes cast low. Even though he was very well built, he looked more like a sad little boy, not the self assured model who had posed for the class on Friday.   
  
Usagi saw the look on his face. 'He's heartbroken,' she thought. 'Good.' Her anger overrode her sadness as she drew Mamoru with bold, angry lines, her strokes thundering down the paper. Ms. Tuttle moved around the classroom, inspecting her student's work. She stopped when she saw Usagi's. "Excellent, Ms. Tsukino. Such raw anger and powerful lines!" she exclaimed. "It draws me in. Okay, class is over for the day. See you Friday! Ja ne!" she said, waving her hand. Mamoru put on his robe and walked slowly to his dressing room, his feet dragging as he went.   
  
"Come on, Minako," said Usagi, her voice shaky as she watched Mamoru go. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Minako nodded and they walked over to her car to drive across campus to their next class. She gasped when she saw her car.   
  
"What is it, Mina-chan?" asked Usagi, a little behind Minako.  
  
Minako just pointed to the car.  
  
Usagi also gasped when she saw it. A rose was pinned down by a windshield wiper, a small box under it. Usagi got into the car and opened the box. Inside was a gold chain necklace, a dainty diamond hanging down the middle. Usagi just sat and stared at the necklace in her hands, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Minako pulled over. "Okay, Usagi. It's time you came clean. Spill." she said.  
  
Usagi looked over at Minako, her lip quivering. "It's Mamoru!" she wailed between sobs. "He's that same guy we knew in high school! The one who always made fun of me and made me feel about an inch tall!"  
  
Minako blinked. She knew he looked familiar. "I don't think it was him, Usa."  
  
"But it was! He made me feel so worthless!"  
  
"No, it wasn't. People change, Usagi. I mean, look at you. When I met you, you were an immature, whiny clutz. I never thought you'd make it as Sailor Moon. But you've proven me wrong. You've grown, matured and got stronger, both as a senshi and as a person. You refused to let anything keep you down."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, brightening up  
.  
"I'm betting Mamoru has changed as well. He's not the same person that he was. Neither are you. What's past is past. I know you still love him, Usagi. And I know that you have a heart the size of Japan. Somewhere in there must be a place for him." said Minako.  
  
"I'm still not sure, Minako. I need some time."  
  
Minako smiled. "OK. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you."  
  
"I know," said Usagi. Minako pulled out and they finished the journey to math class.  
  
~*~*~  
Later, Usagi had convinced Minako to let her borrow the car. She needed to do some serious thinking. She pulled into a parking spot and walked over to the beach, where she would let the sound of the waves crashing would soothe her troubled mind. She pulled out Minako's old fire blanket, which she kept in the car for emergencies, and sat down on it, watching the ocean tide.  
  
She pulled out the diamond necklace that she had kept in her pocket and watched the rays of the setting sun pass through it. For what it was worth, she believed Minako. She remembered Mamoru's behavior when he was younger. He always had a nose in his book and kept to himself, the picture of restraint and isolation. Behind those cold blue eyes was a man who had constructed a high wall around his soul and would not allow anyone to break in.  
  
During the past few days, Usagi had seen an entirely different Mamoru. This Mamoru was easygoing, impetuous, fun loving, romantic and caring...none of the things she had seen in Mamoru in the past.  
  
"Hey," said a deep voice, interrupting her thoughts. Usagi looked up to see a nervous looking Mamoru. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
They stared out into the ocean for awhile, watching the sun set. When the sun had completed its descent into the horizon and the sky was nothing but stars, Mamoru broke the silence.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usako. I never meant to hurt you," he said.  
  
"Well, you sure did a good job of it," snapped Usagi.  
  
"I know. I was...afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of you. Of me."  
  
Usagi turned her face towards him, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"All my life, I had been alone. People looked, but they never touched. Until I met you. From the moment that test paper smacked me on the head, I knew that there was something special about you. Something I couldn't put my finger on. And I was afraid of it."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "Every time your eyes looked into mine, I knew that you could see it, deep inside of my soul. Even then, I knew it. I knew that if I let you get too close, you would break down the walls I had put up to protect myself. So I kept my distance, insulting you and pushing you away. I was afraid that you would see past the arrogant Azabu student facade and find out what a messed up and lonely person I really was inside. I never meant to hurt you, and I definitely didn't mean to make you cry," he said, wiping the tears from Usagi's face. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive..."  
  
Mamoru was unable to finish, as Usagi had pinned Mamoru to the ground, and began kissing his mouth.  
  
"I...take it...that....you...forgive me?" said Mamoru between kisses.  
  
"Hai!" said Usagi. "Aisheteru, Mamo-chan," she said, snuggling up to his chest.   
  
"Aisheteru, Usako," he said, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He sat up and gathered her in his lap. He took the necklace from Usagi's hand and clasped it into her neck.  
  
"It's beautiful, Mamo-chan. Hey, look, there's a shooting star!" she said, pointing to a white blaze in the sky.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I already have everything I could possibly want," said Mamoru. "What about you?"  
  
Usagi smiled coyly. "I wished for this," she said, turning around so she was facing Mamoru. She leaned in, and he responded in kind, returning the earth-shattering kiss. The first of many.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Anniemae_186: I hope you enjoyed that. Stick around for the epilogue!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Epilogue - Picture Perfect  
Anniemae_186: Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That's all there is to it. The song Michiru sings is "If You Could See What I See," by Geoff Moore and Steven Curtis Chapman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"I can't stand it, Mamo-chan," said Usagi. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," said Mamoru, chuckling. He and Usagi had been dating for 6 months. 'Six wonderful months,' thought Mamoru. He had blindfolded Usagi again and was driving her to a secret location which he had selected himself.  
  
"We're here, Usako," Mamoru whispered, Usagi shivering in delight at the feel of his warm breath on her neck. He undid her blindfold and said, "You can open your eyes."  
  
Usagi did so, and smiled. He had taken her to her old haunt at Tokyo Park. Mamoru directed Usagi to sit down on a marble bench that lay in a secluded area inside a rose garden, where the moon shone, large and bright, in a star filled sky. He knelt down in front of her and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.  
  
"Usako," he began, "We've been together for six months. Six of the best months of my life. I can't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with." He opened the box, revealing a ring with a huge diamond that sparkled like a thousand suns. "Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
Usagi looked as if she was overcome with emotion. "Yes. I will," said Usagi, tears of happiness streaming down her face.  
  
He gently lifted Usagi's face up to his. Their lips a millimeter apart, he said, "Oh, Usako, you have made me so happy." The moonlight shimmered down on the pair as they shared an earth shattering kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
It was a large wedding. Usagi's dad, Kenji Tsukino, had seen to that. Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were all bridesmaids, and had gathered in Usagi's room. There they faced the age old dilemma.  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, "I need something old," she said, fretting a bit.  
  
"Don't get so nervous, Usagi," said Minako, smiling.  
  
"Wedding day jitters," Makoto whispered to Rei, who giggled.  
  
Minako dug around in her purse. "Here you go, Usa-chan. These pearl earrings were my grandmother's," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Minako," said Usagi, putting them on. "Now I need something new."  
  
Makoto pulled out a hairpin. "Here. I bought it today," she said, putting it into Usagi's hair.  
  
"Thanks, Makoto. Now I need something borrowed," she said.  
  
"Well, you are wearing my white shoes," Rei reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks, Rei. Now I need something blue."  
  
Everyone's eyes were immediately on Ami. "Hey...why are you looking at me like that," said Ami nervously. "Hey, put those scissors AWAY, Mako-chan! Noooooo!" she wailed. Makoto triumphantly held up a strand of blue hair. "Something blue," said Makoto, putting it in Usagi's hand. Usagi took out the hairpin and pinned the blue strand into her own hairdo. Ami just sat there, grumbling.  
  
"Can I speak to Minako alone for a second?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Sure," said Makoto. "We'll come and get you when it's time," she said.  
  
"Minako," began Usagi, "You brought together my Mamo-chan and I, and for that I thank you. I have a special present for you," she said. She drew out her moon wand, something she hadn't used in years. She touched Minako on the shoulder. "You are free from the youma's curse. Go and find your love," said Usagi.  
  
Minako smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Rei came down the aisile first, escorted by Chad. She was followed by Greg and Ami, then Makoto and Ken. Mamoru came down the aisle next, escorted by Minako, who Usagi had made the maid of honor. The guests sighed; she was beautiful in her powder yellow bridesmaid's dress and matching bow.   
Usagi walked down the aisle last, escorted by her father, who was crying. He couldn't believe it. His little girl, who he had bounced on his knee, given piggyback rides to and stuffed in the leaves barrel as a child, was getting married.  
Mamoru gasped along with the wedding guests when he saw Usagi coming towards him; if Minako was pretty, she paled in comparison of the blushing bride, who was radiant with joy. 'She has never looked more beautiful.' thought Mamoru, staring at his blonde goddess. She was wearing a flowing white dress, with pearls embroidered on the train, and her hair was done up in a French twist instead of her usual odangoes, twin curls adorning each side of her face. Her smile was brilliant, and her eyes shone with unspoken joy for Mamoru alone.  
  
Kenji whispered to Mamoru as they all stood next to each other, "Take care of my little girl."  
  
"I will," said Mamoru, smiling.  
  
Michiru stepped up to the microphone. "When Usagi asked me to sing for her wedding, I was honored," began Michiru. "She has brought so much joy into the lives of everyone she has come into contact with. This song is called, 'If You Could See What I See.'"  
  
She began the song, her lilting voice carrying out to the back of the chapel;  
  
All of my life I have dreamed,  
that somehow love would find me.  
Now I can't believe you're standing here.  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder,  
then I wish you could see,  
the love for you that lives in me.  
  
And you would know that you have my heart,  
If you could see what I see.  
That a treasure's what you are,  
If you could see what I see.  
Created to be the only one for me,  
If you could see what I see.  
  
I know there are days when you feel,  
so much less than ideal,  
wondering what I see in you.  
It's all of the light and the grace,  
your belief in me drives me to say,  
that I promise you a faithful love forever true.  
  
And you would know you have my heart,  
if you could see what I see.  
That a treasure's what you are,  
if you could see what I see.  
Created to be the only one for me,  
if you could see...  
  
Then you'd understand why I fall down to my knees,  
and I pray my love will be worthy of the One,  
who gave His life so our love could be.  
  
If you could see what I see,  
if you could see what I see.  
You're created to be the perfect one for me,  
if you could see what I see.  
  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder,  
than I am beholding true beauty.  
  
Everyone clapped, Usagi and Mamoru smiled. The priest began the ceremony,   
  
"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru. If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Nobody could possibly think of any reason that these two, who were so obviously in love, should not marry.  
  
The minister began the vows, "Do you, Chiba Mamoru, promise to love, honor and cherish her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Mamoru.  
  
"And do you, Tsukino Usagi, promise to love, honor and cherish him, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Usagi.  
  
"Do you have your rings, a token of your everlasting love?"  
  
Motoki scooted his young son and ring bearer, Jason, towards the aisle. He and Reika had married four years ago, after her return from studying in Europe. Jason was the product of their loving union.  
  
Jason gave Mamoru the ring from his chubby little hand. "Here you go, Unca Mamowu," he said.  
  
"Repeat after me, with this ring, I do thee wed,"  
  
"With this ring, I do thee wed," said Mamoru, slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
"For the rest of our lives," said the minister.  
  
"For the rest of our lives," repeated Mamoru.  
  
The minister repeated the process with Usagi. "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister.  
  
Mamoru removed her veil and locked eyes with Usagi, gazing at her intently. She matched his gaze with equal intensity as he cupped her chin in his hand, and they began a passionate kiss.  
  
After everyone thought they would die in two seconds from lack of air, they broke the kiss. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chiba!" said the minister, smiling. This was his favorite part.  
  
~*~*~*~  
After the long congratulatory line, everyone headed to the reception hall. They ate a delicious meal consisting of chicken parmesan, Italian wedding soup, salad and angel hair pasta. Minako had banged her fork against her champagne glass, hardly letting Mamoru and Usagi go two seconds without kissing, but they didn't mind in the least.  
  
When it was time to toss the bouquet, all of the single girls gathered eagerly on the dance floor. "Okay, here goes," said Usagi, tossing the bouquet behind her. It landed in Minako's surprised arms. "I caught it. I CAUGHT IT! Yippee!" yelled Minako.  
  
Soon the guys all gathered for Mamoru's tossing of the garter after he had slowly removed it from Usagi's leg, grinning like a baka. He tossed it backwards, the garter landing on a 15 year old Shingo. Bawdy music played as a red faced Shingo pushed the garter up to mid-thigh level on a blushing Minako. Everyone applauded them when they were done, except his girlfriend, Unazuki, who silently fumed.  
  
When it was time for the father-daughter dance, everyone became misty eyed as "Butterfly Kisses" played from the loudspeaker. "I love you, Daddy," said Usagi. "I don't care how old you get," began Kenji, "You will always be my little girl."  
  
Hours later, everyone left, a smile on their faces, including Mamoru and Usagi, who rushed to catch their 6'o clock flight to Hawaii.  
  
~*~*~*~  
At midnight, Mamoru walked Usagi up to their hotel room, carrying her over the threshold. 'Mamoru wasn't kidding. This is the nicest suite in Hawaii,' thought Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Look at the view!" she said, rushing towards the balcony. The suite overlooked a scenic view of the beach.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi had an idea. "Mamo-chan," she called seductively.   
  
Mamoru's heart beat faster. "Yes, Usako?"  
  
"I want you to draw me."  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped. Draw her? On their wedding night?  
  
"Wearing this," said Usagi, pulling out the diamond necklace.  
  
"OK," said Mamoru, still confused.  
  
"Wearing...only this." she said. She walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Then she slowly removed her clothing and put on the necklace. She then reclined on the bed.  
  
Mamoru gasped. What he saw was no less than spectacular. He got out Usagi's sketchbook and did his best to capture every curve of Usagi's purely feminine body, her long legs and round breasts, and her silky hair which cascaded freely down her back.  
The last pencil stroke completed, he presented his picture to Usagi.  
  
She gasped as she saw how perfectly he had captured her on paper, wearing nothing except the diamond necklace and a seductive smile. "Now we're both in my sketchbook," murmured Usagi, drawing Mamoru into her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's rays peeked through the curtains. Usagi snuggled closer to Mamoru under the sheets. "Good morning, Mrs. Chiba," he said, kissing her hair. "Good morning, Mr. Chiba," said Usagi, her finger playing on Mamoru's bare chest. They had been married four years now, and Usagi found herself falling more and more in love with her husband every day. Mamoru felt the same way. When he thought he couldn't love his bride any more than he did, she did something that made him smile, feeling safe and vulnerable at the same time.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Mamoru.  
  
"What am I thinking?" Usagi asked, an innocent expression on her face.  
  
"You're thinking you're going to get what you want."  
  
"Am I?" Usagi asked coyly.  
  
"Well, you're right," he said, pulling the sheets up over them.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" cried a pink haired toddler, bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Yes, Chibi Usa?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"It's time to make me breakfast! I want pancakes! With lots of chocolate chips!" she shrieked.  
  
"OK, OK. Let Daddy get dressed and he'll make you some pancakes," said Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Chibi Usa. "PANCAKES!"  
  
They ate breakfast in front of the TV, watching Saturday morning cartoons with their daughter. "Look, Mommy! It's Sailor Moon!" she said. She watched Sailor Moon make her speech, and Chibi Usa said the ending along with her, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Geez, was I really that corny, Hon?" Usagi asked Mamoru. They had told each other their past identities the morning after their wedding. "It gets worse," said Mamoru, groaning as he listened to his anime counterpart give his obligatory youma speech.  
  
"I love Sailor Moon. She's the coolest! "Chibi Usa said, oblivious to her parents. her red eyes wide.  
  
"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yea!" squealed Chibi Usa.  
  
Hours later, when Chibi Usa had settled down for her afternoon nap, Usagi went to her studio, drawing in her sketchbook.  
  
Mamoru came in and peeked over her shoulder.  
  
"Is that us?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are we kissing?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," she said, putting down her sketchbook, pulling Mamoru's face down to hers.  
  
Mamoru grinned at his wife after they were done kissing. He couldn't be happier. Each day was another gift from God, another chance to show his Usako how much he loved her. And he finally had the family he had been missing all his life. He counted himself extremely blessed. He couldn't ask for more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Anniemae_186: Th-th-th-th That's all, folks! Let me know what you think!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - The Naked Truth

Chapter 1 - The Naked Truth  
  
Usagi and Minako arrived together to Figure Drawing, both of them  
dragging huge cases crammed full of the art materials Ms. Tuttle had  
told them to buy in one hand, and sketchbooks in the other. Minako's  
school shopping had been much easier; all she had to buy was a new  
sketchbook.   
  
"Well, here we are. Nudity 101. Are you happy now?" Usagi snapped at  
Minako upon entering class.   
  
Judging by the HUGE grin on Minako's face, one would think it would be  
safe to say that she was happy. Very happy.   
  
"Gee, Usa-chan, you act as if you've never seen a naked guy before."  
  
"H-how do you know it's going to be a guy?" Usagi stammered, blushing  
madly.  
  
"Trust me. I've taken this class, remember?"  
  
"Trust YOU?! HAH!" Usagi sputtered.   
  
It wasn't that Usagi was gay. Far from it, in fact. Usagi could  
remember her days as Sailor Moon, when she battled alongside the other  
Senshi, and the mysterious Tuxedo Kamen. Even after years of being  
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen had not revealed his identify to any of the  
senshi, even Usagi, who wanted to know who the face behind the mask  
belonged to the most. He had remained the silent, enigmatic, dashing  
stranger, spouting roses and rhetoric, arriving at just the nick of  
time and leaving as soon as the battle was won.  
  
Minako had pinpointed the truth, as the former Senshi of Love had  
always done when it came to matters of the hormones and the heart.   
Usagi really hadn't seen a naked guy before, except for when she used  
to change Shingo's diapers when he was a baby. Somehow, Usagi knew  
that they wouldn't be drawing babies. And, even though Minako was  
boy-crazy to the point of obsession, if it weren't for figure drawing,  
she wouldn't have seen the opposite sex in their birthday suit either.  
(AN: I heard it said once that as Sailor V, a nasty curse was put on  
Minako by a dying youma-that she would forever flounder in her  
dealings with men. Manga only, of course.)  
  
As Usagi and Minako took their seats, Ms. Tuttle, clad in a neon  
miniskirt, black shirt and earrings that looked like burnt macaroni,  
began her mini lecture. "Well, I see we're all prepared, hmmm? Well,  
then, let's begin. We'll be starting with the male nude. Get out  
your charcoals and your sketchbooks and draw what you see as best as  
you can."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath. 'Okay. You can do this,', she said,  
attempting to reaffirm herself.  
  
Minako rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Oh boy, this is  
going to be great! If this model's half as good looking as last  
semester's...'  
  
"Class, this will be your model for the next few weeks," said Ms.  
Tuttle, who was barely able to manage a professional air and not  
giggle like a schoolgirl.  
  
A man walked in, clad only in a black silk robe. On the outside, he  
appeared completely confident and in control, but on the inside,  
Mamoru was shaking like a leaf. 'Oh man. Why do they all have to be  
WOMEN?'   
  
Mamoru stepped in front of the cube. 'Okay, here goes nothing,' he  
thought. With one quick motion, he untied the robe and it fell into a  
pool of black on the ground.  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped practically to the floor. 'Oh....my....GOD!' she  
exclaimed in her mind, barely able to keep a grip on her charcoal  
stick. Even Minako looked a bit flustered, and that was  
understandable, considering the circumstances.  
  
The model was GORGEOUS. That word didn't even do him justice. Each  
student tried their best to capture his muscular arms, chiseled  
jawline, silky ebony hair, stormy blue eyes, strong chest, eight pack  
abs, followed by his...package...and strong, sexy legs built like tree  
trunks. Even his feet looked sexy somehow, if you can really call  
feet sexy.  
  
Usagi's heart pounded in her chest like a jackhammer. This was  
without doubt the most erotic moment of her life, and she had  
experienced it as a virgin. With sweaty palms, she drew the last line  
on her paper.  
  
"OK, class. That's enough for today," said Ms. Tuttle after an hour  
of sketching. She loved this part of her class the most...when her  
shell shocked students returned to reality. Mamoru put on his robe  
and Ms. Tuttle came up behind Usagi eyeing her drawing.  
  
"Oh...my...goodness! This is excellent! I have never seen such an  
eloquent capture of masculine beauty!" she exclaimed.  
  
Usagi blushed furiously, her face beet red. "Well....umm...you  
to...uhh...told us to draw what we saw..."stammered Usagi.  
  
"And so modest too! You have earned my special approval.   
Mwuah(smoochy noise)! Bravissimo!"  
  
The clock struck the hourly mark and Usagi speedily closed her  
sketchbook and began gathering her things. She was so embarrassed  
that she wanted to RUN out of class. And she HATED running.  
  
But run she did, and right into Mamoru. Usagi bowed repeatedly.   
"Gomen nasai!" she said before looking up to discover the model from  
class in front of her, fully clothed and...smiling at her?  
  
"So," Mamoru began, "I noticed you eyeing me like a slab of beef."   
The moment he had said that, he felt like smacking his head. 'Great  
pick up line, baka! She'll want you for sure now,' his mind chided  
him.   
  
"Well, DUH! The whole class was! We had to DRAW your naked butt, you  
moron!" Usagi said. She hadn't known this guy for ten minutes and he  
was already getting on her nerves. Even though he did remind her of  
someone she knew as a teenager...  
  
"Good point. Well, my name is Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"So, Usagi, can I take you out for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"I don't drink tea."  
  
"Cappuccino?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Mamoru was quickly running out of ideas. Granted, he wasn't exactly  
the king of the pick up line. He was much more eloquent during his  
stint as Tuxedo Kamen. But those days were long behind him. All he  
knew now was that if he didn't win this girl's heart, he would regret  
it for a long time. Even when she's mad, she's still gorgeous, he  
thought. 'In fact, she's really cute when she's mad. The way her  
adorable face crinkles up like that, the fire in her eyes, and the  
cute little buns in her hair...'  
  
"Well, what do you drink?"  
  
Usagi gave him a Look. This guy was obviously not taking a hint.   
There was no WAY she would spend two seconds with him outside of  
class, dead sexy or not. Still, fate(AN: And a sadistic author) took  
over her lips as she blurted out, "Hot cocoa!"  
  
"Cocoa?" asked Mamoru. "Sounds great."  
  
Before Usagi could protest, she realized that she had walked with  
Mamoru all the way to his car. He got into the driver's seat, winked  
and said, "See you at 6:00."   
  
"SHIMATTA!" Usagi yelled as Mamoru drove off. 'Now he'll think I WANT  
to go out with him! How am I going to get out of this one?'   
  
*****  
Usagi lamented her situation to Minako, who listened patiently. They  
were in the dorm bedroom that they shared, Usagi on her beanbag chair  
and Minako swinging her legs on her bed. 'If anyone can help me out of  
this, it's Minako." thought Usagi.  
  
"And he didn't even give me the chance to say no!" Usagi ended,  
wailing.  
  
Minako blinked, hopped down and waved her hand in front of Usagi's  
eyes. "What are you CRAZY?"  
  
"Nani?" asked Usagi innocently.  
  
"The most incredibly hunky guy on campus asks you out for coffee,"  
began Minako.  
  
"Cocoa," corrected Usagi.  
  
"Whatever. Cocoa. Anyways, you get asked out by an incredible hottie  
and all you can do is think of a way to get out of it?  
  
"But you don't understand! He's a total baka!"  
  
"I don't care if he has the IQ of a flea! You owe it to yourself to  
find out! A chance like this only comes once in a lifetime! I'd KILL  
to be in your shoes!"  
  
"I guess I did judge him a bit too fast..."  
  
"Damn right you did. And besides, if you're right about him, you can  
have the satisfaction of making him squirm. With the right clothes  
and a little makeup, you could really stun 'em."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it!"  
  
Minako smiled. 'I can't believe Usagi fell for the whole making him  
squirm bit! This could be fun,' she thought. "Okay, let's knock 'em  
dead!" she said. They got up and began rummaging though their closet.  
  
*****  
  
Mamoru stepped out of the shower at 5:00. He wrapped a towel around  
his waist and ran a comb through his wet black hair. He frantically  
searched for his favorite cologne and practically jumped for joy when  
he found it, an old fashioned scent that resembled spices and leather.   
  
Mamoru pulled out a black tuxedo that he hadn't worn in a long time,  
then shook his head. No sense in getting overdressed for a cup of  
cocoa. Mamoru then pulled out a pink dress shirt and a pair of  
khakis. He held them up in front of the mirror. 'Damn! Now I look  
gay!' He shook his head and pulled out his favorite blue sweater, the  
one that matched his eyes, and a pair of jeans. 'Something's  
missing.' he thought. Then it hit him. He pulled out his khaki  
blazer and put on the outfit. He checked out his reflection and  
grinned. 'Perfect.'   
  
Mamoru paused and drew twelve thornless red roses, one at a time, out  
of his sleeve. He was very grateful for that ability, for without it,  
he would have ran up a considerable bill at the florist's as Tuxedo  
Mask. He put on a pair of brown shoes and headed out the door.  
  
*****  
After a hour of primping, Minako stepped back from Usagi and whistled.   
"You look good, girl."  
  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
"Well, you did get MY help," said Minako. "Look in the mirror."  
  
Usagi did so and gasped, wondering who the stranger was staring back  
at her. Her hair was done up in her usual odangos, but a pink ribbon  
was woven into them, trailing down with her hair. Twin curls adorned  
each side of her face. Her face was expertly made up by Minako; her  
eyes looked larger and her lashes thicker and longer, her lips were  
shiny and her cheekbones were brought out by a choice application of  
blush. Minako had chosen a light cashmere sweater(a gift from Usagi's  
mom), a powder blue skirt that was just short enough to show off  
Usagi's long legs, and white clogs.   
  
Usagi then shrieked.   
  
"What could possibly be wrong?" asked Minako.  
  
"I forgot my perfume, and it's 5:45!"  
  
"Not cutting it TOO close, ne?" asked Minako.  
  
"Shut up and help me find my perfume."  
  
Minako gave a fake salute and said, "Aye, aye, captain!" The pair  
turned their bedroom upside down looking for Usagi's bottle of Fetish.   
  
"Oh, here it is! I was holding it in my hand!" Usagi spritzed it on  
her neck.  
  
Minako slapped her forehead and groaned. "Well, let's get going.   
I'll drive you to the building."  
  
"OK," said Usagi.   
  
As they headed towards Minako's yellow VW Beetle, Minako said,  
"Remember to give him the benefit of the doubt. But don't get  
impressed too fast. Nobody likes an easy girl."  
  
"Easy? Me? You misjudge me, Mina-chan."  
  
"Gomen," said Minako as they got into the car. "I'm telling you the  
advice I would need to hear."  
  
"That's okay, Minako. Well, here we are."  
  
Mamoru was waiting on a bench in front of the building. As soon as he  
saw Usagi, he stood up and gave her a lopsided grin. "You're late,"  
he said. 'But well worth the wait,' he thought, reveling in the  
presence of the blonde goddess before him.  
  
Usagi just rolled her eyes. Her eyebrows arched when they arrived at  
Mamoru's sportscar.  
  
"Nice car," Usagi said sarcastically.  
  
"Gee, you don't sound like you mean it," said Mamoru, opening the car  
door for her.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about guys who drive these things."  
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrows. "And what is that?"  
  
"That they're making up for something else."  
  
"Really?" Mamoru said, grinning. 'Ouch,' he thought. 'This girl's  
tongue is as sharp as a razor.' But he didn't care. He was a little  
put off that she wasn't impressed by his set of wheels, but he  
reasoned that she wasn't that into material things. He smiled. He  
liked that in a girl.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit. 'I'll bet that Mamoru is used to women fawning  
all over him. Okay, so he looks good. Really good. But he'll have  
to prove to me that he's not just some jackass whose only good point  
is his looks.'  
  
"Well, here we are. The Empty Mug." said Mamoru. He got out first,  
opened the car door for Usagi and helped her out of the car.  
  
'Well, at least he's polite,' she thought.  
  
From seemingly out of nowhere, Mamoru pulled out a dozen roses.   
"Here. These are for you." he said.  
  
Usagi took the bouquet and inhaled deeply. They were the most  
beautiful and sweet smelling roses she had ever seen. "Thanks," she  
said.   
  
Mamoru grasped Usagi's hand. A jolt of electricity hit Mamoru as soon  
as his hand touched hers. 'Whoa. I wonder if she felt that.' "Well,  
shall we go in?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," muttered Usagi. Even though she wouldn't admit it to him, at  
least not yet, she actually LIKED holding hands with Mamoru.  
  
"Hey, it's Mamoru!" said the guy at the counter as they walked in.   
"And he's brought a GIRL with him!"  
  
Mamoru's face flushed bright red and Usagi giggled.  
  
"What would you like to order?" asked the guy.  
  
"Cocoa, please," said Usagi.  
  
"I'll have a cappuccino." said Mamoru.  
  
"Well, they seem to know you pretty well here." said Usagi as they  
found a table.  
  
"Yeah, I work here as a busboy."  
  
"Then how come you're working as...a...well, you know..." stammered  
Usagi, looking down at the table and turning a million shades of red.  
  
"Male nude?" asked Mamoru, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Uh....yeah....that."  
  
"Well, this job is good for many things. I get to meet fine,  
upstanding individuals like Maurice over there," he said, gesturing  
towards the man at the counter.  
  
"Hmph." said Maurice, used to Mamoru's dry sense of humor.  
  
"But paying for my tuition at Okinawa U isn't one of them," said  
Maurice.  
  
"I know. If my mom wasn't paying for tuition, I don't know what I'd  
do. I really depend on my parents for a lot of things."  
  
Mamoru winced as if she'd hit him. "I...have no parents," Mamoru  
mumbled. 'Oh boy. Now she knows I'm an orphan. Here's the part  
where she starts to feel sorry for me. That's the last thing I want  
from her.' thought Mamoru.  
  
But instead of pity, Usagi's eyes generated an aura of compassion.   
"Wow, you must be really independent, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." said Mamoru, grateful that Usagi didn't look down  
on him like everyone else did when they found out about his  
family...or lack thereof.  
  
"You're....different from other girls."   
  
"How so?" asked Usagi, feeling a bit suspicious.  
  
"I don't know. It's just this feeling I have. I feel like I can be  
honest with you."  
  
"Oh," Usagi said, smiling. 'Maybe this guy isn't such a baka after  
all.' The sportscar, the way he dressed, those weren't the kinds of  
things that impressed Usagi. Mamoru's warmth and sincerity did. His  
good looks and sexy voice didn't hurt, though. She wanted to hear  
more.  
  
"So, what classes are you taking?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"I'm going for a Liberal Arts degree. I'm not sure what I want to do,  
you know, as a career, yet. Taking a sprinkling from everything, I  
think I'll figure it out best that way." she said.  
  
"Good plan. I'm sure you'll find something you like."  
  
"I hope so. What are you majoring in?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I'm studying to be a doctor. I'm taking Physics, Math Theory, Latin,  
and Biology III." said Mamoru. 'No need to mention that they're all  
honors classes. I have a feeling that wouldn't impress her much.'  
  
"Wow. You're pretty busy, then, with all those honors classes."  
  
'So much for that.' thought Mamoru. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So what makes you want to be a doctor?"  
  
"My parents died in a car crash. It was a miracle that I survived. I  
had suffered several broken ribs, and I was bleeding internally. If  
it wasn't for the doctors at the hospital, I wouldn't be here. I  
guess...I just want to repay the favor." said Mamoru.   
  
"That is so cool! My friend, Ami, is studying in America to be a  
doctor. She says med school is a bear. And she was the one who was  
always 10 chapters ahead in everything when we were in grammar  
school."  
  
Mamoru laughed and smiled knowingly. "Grad school is no picnic,  
either. That's okay, though. I'm meeting a lot of interesting  
people," he said, smiling at Usagi.  
  
Usagi took a sip of her cocoa and grimaced.   
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"After all this time talking with you, my cocoa got cold!"  
  
Mamoru stuck a finger in his cup. "Yeah, my cappuccino's cold too."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Some cocoa. Well, we might as well get the check,"  
said Usagi, motioning to Maurice, who had been listening to their  
conversation intently from the bar. Usagi took out her wallet and  
began counting her yen, but Mamoru stopped her.   
  
"It's on me," he said.  
  
"Great!" said Usagi. 'I'm pretty low on yen, anyways. Time to hit  
Mom up for money.'  
  
Mamoru paid Maurice and they walked to the door.  
  
"Oh no! It's pouring outside!" moaned Usagi.  
  
Mamoru took off his blazer and held it over her head.  
  
"No, don't do that. You'll get soaked," protested Usagi.  
  
Mamoru honestly didn't care if he had to walk over hot coals for this  
girl. And he was beginning to figure out why.  
  
"It's no problem. My car is nice and warm." he said. He opened the  
passenger door for her to get in, cranked the heat WAAAY up and turned  
the radio on. "Crazy for This Girl," by Evan and Jaron, was playing.  
  
"I love this song!" squealed Usagi. "Turn it up, please?"  
  
Mamoru was only too happy to oblige.  
  
She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind  
  
Chorus:  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
Would you look at her  
She looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
  
When the song ended, Mamoru looked at Usagi and asked her, "Would you  
like me to take you to your dorm?"  
  
"Sure! There's no WAY I'm walking home in THAT," she said, gesturing  
out the window at the still pouring rain.  
  
"I don't blame you," said Mamoru, smiling. "You'll have to tell me  
how to get there. I've...never been to the girl's dorms before."  
  
Usagi was shocked. 'I'd think that he'd have all the dorms  
memorized,' she thought. She told him how to get there, and, despite  
Usagi's lack of direction, they didn't get lost.  
  
"Well, here we are." said Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah," said Usagi. 'I've heard about this part from Minako's romance  
novels,' thought Usagi. 'This is the part where he gives me a  
goodnight kiss.'   
  
She looked up at Mamoru expectantly, holding him prisoner in her gaze.   
But Mamoru honestly didn't care. If this was captivity, he didn't  
mind it one bit. He returned her gaze with equal intensity. Both of  
their hearts were pounding a mile a minute.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What would happen if I kissed you?"  
  
"Why don't we find out?" Usagi asked breathlessly  
  
Gently, Mamoru cupped Usagi's face in his chin and lowered his face to  
hers. He intended to give her a quick peck on the lips, but the  
second Mamoru tasted the sweet flavor of her lips, the world went hazy  
around him. Electricity flowed between them, and he couldn't get  
enough of it. He licked Usagi's lips, and she parted them happily.   
He poured every ounce of passion he had for her into the kiss, and  
when they broke apart, Mamoru was like a man dying of hunger for her  
mouth. He trailed butterfly kisses up her neck and settled on a crook  
between her ear and her neck, causing Usagi to moan with pleasure.   
  
"Can I see you again tomorrow night, sometime around 7?" asked Mamoru,  
stepping back just before he lost all control.  
  
"Uh huh..." said Usagi, still reeling.  
  
"Sayanora, then."  
  
After Mamoru had driven away, Minako ran to the doorway. "That was  
soooo romantic!" she said.  
  
Usagi blushed. "I don't remember asking YOUR opinion." she said.  
  
"I think you burned up the grass with that kiss," said Minako,  
pointing to the spot where they were. "Fireworks, anyone?"  
  
"Shut up, Minako."  
  
The former Senshi of Love was nothing if not persistent. "So, how was  
your date?" she asked.  
  
"It was...wonderful," said Usagi, who then prattled off every detail  
about her date to her eager audience of one.  
  
*****  
As Mamoru drove back to his apartment, he figured out what he was  
feeling for Usagi. It was called Love. As he went to sleep that  
night, he said, "Good night, Usako. I hope I see you in my dreams." 


	3. Chapter 2- Love and Hate: The Swinging P...

Chapter 2-  
Love and Hate: The Swinging Pendulum  
  
Lady Aisheteru: I don't have much to say for the AN, just a few notes  
of interest. First thing; Minako's character is based on my best  
friend growing up. Now SHE was boy-crazy! Oh, the stories I could  
tell...And the second thing; is this story progressing too fast? I was  
originally going to have Usagi hate Mamoru for a few chapters and he  
would wear her down. Third thing; I think I'll try to include a  
romantic song that fits the theme of each chapter. In this case, it's  
I Don't Want to Miss A Thing, by Aerosmith.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Suing me is a BAD idea. I am a  
college student, therefore I am broke.  
  
~*~*~*  
I Don't Want to Miss A Thing  
Aerosmith  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
(Chorus)  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever,  
forever  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
~*~*~*  
Mamoru woke up at 4:30 am, but he didn't feel tired at all. Instead,  
he felt invigorated and full of energy. He usually got up two hours  
later and brewed himself a strong cup of coffee, but he didn't need it  
this morning.  
  
He was suffering from severe Usagi withdrawal. He had fallen asleep  
envisioning his odangoed angel asleep in his arms. Even though it had  
only been hours since he had taken her out, his body ached from the  
lack of her warmth, the touch of her hand, the fruity tang of her  
lips.  
  
Mamoru had never felt that way about anyone before. Even though many  
interested women looked his way, none had actually managed to capture  
his gaze. Not like her.  
  
A brilliant idea came to Mamoru. He knew a way to see Usagi and  
surprise her at the same time.  
  
At 4:45, Mamoru's parked his sportscar in front of Usagi's dorm  
building. He noted that the door was locked. 'A mere technicality,'  
thought Mamoru, grinning. Then he got another brilliant idea.  
Something he hadn't done in years; ascending heights. He located the  
fire escape, which wrapped around the left side of the building. He  
jumped to the bottom step and ran up the stairs. He gazed through  
window after window until he saw Usagi's. His breath caught in his  
throat, and it wasn't due to exertion, because he usually ran for an  
hour every morning, a pretty strenuous workout, and was an active gym  
member. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep,' he thought, seeing her  
curled up like a potato bug, hugging a stuffed bunny.  
  
Gingerly, as if not to disturb anyone, Mamoru tested the window. It  
was unlocked. He opened it and gracefully tiptoed over to Usagi's bed,  
careful not to wake her. Still, he was unable to resist placing a  
light kiss on her forehead. She mumbled something, stirred, but did  
not wake. Mamoru tucked a note and a single rose in her arms. He  
smiled, spun on his heel, silently exited and closed the window.  
  
He didn't know that he was being watched by Minako, who was a  
notoriously light sleeper. 'How romantic,' she thought happily. Even  
though she had no luck finding a boyfriend, she was pleased that she  
could help Usagi find love. 'He's quite a catch, too. Another  
successful match,' she thought. Minako had also found matches for each  
of the former senshi, except for Michiru and Hakura, who had found  
each other on their own. During her tenure as the Senshi of Love, she  
had set up Makoto with her best friend, Ken, Ami with the brilliant  
but shy Greg, and fiery Rei with the fun-loving, laid back Chad.   
  
'It's nice to know I've still got the touch,' she thought as she  
drifted back to sleep. It was Saturday morning, and there was no WAY  
she was going to miss out on any more of her beauty sleep.  
  
~*~*~*  
Usagi awoke at 10:00 to the blaring sound of Minako's exercise tape.  
She groaned and was about to pull her pillow over her head to muffle  
the sound, when he noticed that she was holding something besides  
Snuggles, her stuffed bunny she had owned since her childhood. She  
then saw the envelope with her name lovingly written on it and inhaled  
the scent of a deep red rose. Eagerly, she opened the note.  
  
Usagi,  
Sorry about the breaking and entering, but I couldn't wait to see you.  
Even though it's only been a few hours since we saw each other, I  
missed you. I hope this rose brightens your day, and I look forward to  
seeing your radiant smile  
Love,  
Mamoru   
  
Usagi sighed with pleasure. Truth be told, she didn't miss Mamoru  
nearly as much, because in a way he had never left. They waltzed  
together under the light of the moon in her sleep and he was never far  
from her waking thoughts. She took the rose and put it in a vase with  
the other 12, which were still in perfect condition, not a single  
petal having fallen.  
  
"Minako, look at this!" said Usagi excitedly.   
  
Minako pretended to look surprised and asked, "Who are they from?"  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
"You mean Mamoru the baka?"  
  
"He is not a baka!"  
Minako smiled knowingly and said, "Gomen, Usa-chan. I didn't know he  
meant that much to you." even though she did.  
  
"That's okay," said Usagi indulgently. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Just then, the door buzzer went off, indicating that someone wanted to  
visit their dorm room. Minako rushed off to the intercom to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" asked Minako.  
  
"Hi. This is Mamoru. Is Usagi up?"  
  
Upon hearing his voice, Usagi ran to the intercom. "Hai!" she  
exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. I was wondering...can we go  
somewhere together?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi. "Give me 15 minutes to get ready."  
  
"OK," said Mamoru.  
  
Exactly 15 minutes later, Mamoru was waiting at the door. Usagi came  
out, wearing a pink cardigan over a light blue shirt and her favorite  
jeans. "Well, shall we?" she asked.  
  
Mamoru nodded. Every time he saw her, she managed to look even more  
beautiful than the last. Upon reaching the car, Mamoru tied a  
blindfold around Usagi's eyes, and Usagi squealed with delight.  
  
"So where are we going?" she said after Mamoru helped her get into the  
passenger seat.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I can't wait!"  
  
"Trust me, it'll be worth it," said Mamoru, grinning, and he mentally  
added, 'Even though it already is to me.'  
  
Usagi smiled and clapped her hands. Oh, the suspense was KILLING her!  
  
"Would you like some music?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Mamoru obediently popped in a jazz and classical mix CD that he had  
burned himself that morning for the occasion. Soulful and flirty tunes  
rang in the air. Even though this wasn't the music Usagi was used to,  
she had to admit that she liked it.  
  
"What's this song called, Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi during a soulful  
saxophone ballad.  
  
Mamoru smiled. If she had given him a nickname, he would have to  
respond in kind.  
  
"It's called 'Forever Love,' by Kenny G, Usako."  
  
'Usako,' she thought. 'My little rabbit.' (AN: That's the English  
translation.)  
  
"What's it about?" asked Usagi.  
  
"It's about two sweethearts who share a lifetime of love. I think  
that the music tells the story of the two lovers better than words  
ever could."  
  
"How's that?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Listen, Usako." Mamoru turned up the car stereo and resumed driving  
down the road, deep in thought.   
  
Usagi listened to the song for awhile. "I...don't get it," Usagi  
admitted sheepishly.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "It's not what he plays. It's the intensity and  
passion in each and every note, and the poetry in the spaces between  
them."  
  
Usagi nodded her head slowly, as if turning Mamoru's words over and  
over in her head. As she listened to the song, she was beginning to  
understand.  
  
"It is the notes! He put such tenderness and feeling into them. Each  
pause is like a quiet reflection," said Usagi.  
  
"Yeah..." mused Mamoru, pulling into a parking spot.  
  
"Are we here?"  
  
"Not yet. Getting closer, though." Mamoru said, taking Usagi's hand  
and helping her out of the car.  
Usagi smiled, stepping gingerly, not sure of where she was headed.  
  
As if sensing her apprehension, Mamoru let go of her hand and slipped  
an arm around her waist. "Don't worry. I won't take you anywhere you  
don't want to go."  
  
Even though she had met Mamoru only yesterday, she instinctively knew  
that she could trust him. Somehow, she felt deep in her soul that he  
would protect her. She wasn't sure how she knew. It felt almost  
like...a memory.  
  
Mamoru had taken them to a secluded glade surrounded by lilac bushes,  
where patches of wildflowers dotted the grass. A brick pathway led  
out of the glade.  
  
"We're almost here," said Mamoru, letting go of Usagi's waist. "Hold  
on. I've got to get something."  
Usagi giggled. That man was full of surprises.  
  
Mamoru brought out a large object covered by a checkered blanket and  
set it down on the grass. He came out immediately after carrying a  
small cooler. He took the blanket off to reveal a large picnic basket  
and spread the blanket out next to where he had set it. Then he  
walked back over to Usagi and untied her blindfold.  
  
"You can open your eyes now." he whispered.  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Usagi.  
  
"Almost as beautiful as you," said Mamoru.  
  
"You....think I'm pretty?"  
  
Mamoru blinked. She...didn't know that she was beautiful? He  
couldn't believe it. At least he didn't, not until he saw her misty  
eyes. He reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I  
know you are. Outside and in" he said reassuringly.  
  
"That's..the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Usagi said  
smiling.  
  
"Well, shall we begin our lunch?"  
  
Usagi smiled. She was never one to turn down free food. "Hai! Let's  
eat!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru reached into the picnic basket and took out a tray of ham and  
cheese sandwiches. "Well, it's not exactly gourmet, but..."  
  
Usagi was oblivious to Mamoru as she dug into her sandwich.   
"Mmmmmm...." she said contentedly.   
  
Mamoru smiled. "I like a girl who enjoys her food," joked Mamoru.   
Usagi paused in the middle of her third sandwich and sheepishly  
grinned.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
Mamoru took out some sparkling grape juice and poured two glasses.   
Both of them were old enough to drink wine(AN: In Japan they would be,  
anyways), but Mamoru never acquired the taste for it.  
  
"Cheers," Usagi said, smiling.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
They drank the juice and Usagi laid down. Mamoru laid down next to  
her and wrapped his arm around her. They stayed like that for awhile,  
Mamoru's free hand playing with her hair, Usagi snuggled up against  
his chest. She had never felt that close to anyone, ever. She fell  
asleep listening to the sound of Mamoru's heart beating.   
  
Soon, Mamoru heard Usagi's gentle snoring. He smiled and kissed her  
head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair. He didn't care that  
she fell asleep on him, literally. He didn't care if she ate all the  
sandwiches except one(which she did). Heck, he just liked being with  
her. Period. Soon, he fell asleep.  
  
"Ai..aisheteru, Mamo-chan..." she murmured in her sleep.  
  
When Usagi woke up, she was staring at a purple sky. She quickly sat  
up. "Mamoru! Look at the sky!" she exclaimed.  
  
Mamoru sat up next to Usagi and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said, staring off into the sunset.  
  
Mamoru stood up and held out his hand. "Come with me. I have to show  
you something," he said.   
  
Usagi accepted his hand, and he led her down the brick pathway. Soon,  
they arrived on top of a hill overlooking the ocean.  
  
This time, Usagi was too moved to speak. She leaned against Mamoru  
and watched the waves as the sun set over the horizon.  
  
"Look, Mamo-chan. The stars are out tonight."  
  
'And God reached down and put them in your eyes,' thought Mamoru.   
"The moon is full tonight," he said.  
  
"Let's go down to the beach!" said Usagi.  
  
"OK," said Mamoru, grinning. He hoisted her up over his head and ran  
down to the beach.   
  
"Mamoru? Put me DOWN. This isn't funny! MAMORU!"  
  
"Put you down? Are you sure you want me to do that?" said Mamoru,  
still running.  
  
"HAI! PUT ME DOWN, BAKAAAAA!"  
  
"Your wish is my command," said Mamoru deviously. He threw Usagi into  
the waves.  
  
"SHIMATTA! OOOH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" she yelled.  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" Mamoru said, laughing as he ran off.  
  
"Hah! You're ON!"  
  
Mamoru was fast, but so was Usagi. She came up behind him and pushed  
him into the surf. "HAH! Gotcha!" she said. She took off into the  
surf, Mamoru right behind her, both of them laughing.   
  
Mamoru dunked Usagi under and she came up, gasping for breath. "Oooh!   
Take THAT," she said, splashing up at his face.  
  
"Gomen! Gomen! I surrender!" Mamoru exclaimed. 'Unconditionally.'  
  
"Well, let's get our towels and get dried off. It's getting late,"  
said Mamoru.  
  
"Towels? You brought towels?"  
  
"I aim to please," Mamoru said, bowing.  
  
Usagi giggled and followed Mamoru back to the glade where their stuff  
was. "Here," Mamoru said, holding out a sweatshirt and jeans that  
were his when he was younger. "You'll need some dry clothes. After  
you get changed, I mean," Mamoru said, blushing.   
  
"But you'll see me!" said Usagi. "It's not fair! You get paid to get  
naked!"  
  
"I won't see you. Not if you go behind those bushes. I won't look."  
said Mamoru, grinning.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. Here, you can tie the blindfold around my eyes and take it  
off when you come back."  
  
"OK," said Usagi. She ducked behind the bushes and shucked off her  
wet clothes. She put on Mamoru's jeans, which somehow fit her  
perfectly, and picked up the sweatshirt. Something told her to hold  
it up to the moonlight. 'Go on. Do it,' a dark voice in her head  
prompted.  
  
Usagi gasped as she read AZABU HIGH embroidered on the sweatshirt.   
She knew now why Mamoru seemed so familiar to her. She had known him  
when she was a teenager. Her fists clenched as she remembered how he  
had mercilessly teased her; her hairstyle, her clumsiness, her low  
grades...  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she stormed over to Mamoru. She yanked  
the blindfold off of him, causing Mamoru to rub his painfully  
throbbing head.   
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?"   
  
"YOU!" was all Usagi could sputter out, her body trembling with rage.   
"IT WAS YOU!"  
  
"Who?" asked Mamoru, obviously clueless.  
  
"IT WAS YOU! I remember now. You were that jackass from Azabu! The  
one who yanked my hair and called me Meatball Head! The one who never  
had a kind word to say! The one who mocked my grades and made feel so  
stupid and worthless that you made me cry!"  
  
"Oh...my...God..." muttered Mamoru. This was NOT happening. He had  
fallen in love with Meatball Head? The underachieving clutz who  
couldn't be on time for anything if her life depended on it? The one  
that haunted his dreams by night?   
  
Now he was remembering. He used to love to tease a certain odango  
atama. He loved watching her face crinkle up when she got angry. He  
loved seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing the thunder in her  
voice. But he never had seen what happened when he left, after the  
crossfire of words and insults. He had never known that he had made  
her cry. Like she was doing now.  
  
"And to think that I trusted you!" Usagi said, tears flowing freely.  
  
Mamoru got up and started to wipe away her tears, but she slapped his  
hand away. "Don't you ever touch me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry," said Mamoru.  
  
"That's not good enough. Take me home." she said, marching over to  
the passenger side. Mamoru began to open the door, but she pushed him  
away. "I can open it myself," she said angrily.  
  
'Oh boy. She's steamed now.' he thought.   
  
It was a long, silent drive back to the dorm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mamoru said again as he pulled up in front of Usagi's  
dorm building.  
  
"I'll give your clothes back in class next week." Usagi said, ignoring  
him. She grabbed her wet clothes and stormed off to her dorm, where  
Minako was waiting.  
  
Upon seeing a bedraggled Usagi wearing Mamoru's clothes and carrying a  
sopping wet bundle, and the stormy expression on her face, Minako  
prepared a cup of hot cocoa.  
  
"What went wrong, Usa-chan?" asked Minako, her voice laden with  
concern.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," said Usagi grumpily. She headed into  
her bedroom, put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and set into a  
sulk that lasted the whole night.  
  
~*~*~  
Meanwhile, Mamoru drove home to his lonely apartment, tears blurring  
his vision. He felt as if a piece of himself was missing and he  
couldn't get it back.   
  
He was sorry for how he had treated Usagi in the past. Oh, was he  
ever sorry. And he would find a way to prove it to her, even if it  
took the rest of his life. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Change of Heart

Chapter 3 - Change of Heart  
  
Lady Aisheteru: Well, you know what they say, what goes around comes  
around. Way bad karma.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. There. I said it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
If You're Gone   
matchbox twenty  
  
I think I've already lost you   
I think you're already gone.   
I think I'm finally scared now   
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong   
I think you're already leaving   
Feels like your hand is on the door   
I thought this place was an empire   
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - I think too much   
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
I bet you're hard to get over   
I bet the room just won't shine   
I bet my hands I can stay here   
I bet you need - more than you mind   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much   
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
I think you're so mean - I think we should try   
I think I could need - this in my life   
I think I'm scared - do I talk too much   
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing   
  
If you're gone - maybe it's time to come home   
There's an awful lot of breathing room   
But I can hardly move   
If you're gone - baby you need to come home   
Cuz there's a little bit of something me   
In everything in you   
  
~*~*~*~  
"Usagi! It's time to get up!"  
  
"Just a few more z's..."  
  
"No! We're going to be late to Figure Drawing!"  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"But Usa-chan! You've got only got three absences, then Ms. Tuttle  
will fail you for sure!"  
  
"Then consider this the first!"  
  
"It's...because of Mamoru, isn't it?" said Minako, her arms crossed.  
  
Usagi sat up, her eyes red from crying for most of the night.   
"I...can't face him," she said, sniffing.  
  
"Come ON, Usagi! You can't avoid him forever," she said.  
  
"It's a big campus. Just watch me try!"  
  
Minako slapped her forehead. She was normally a caring and  
compassionate individual, but even she had her limits. She yanked the  
sheets off Usagi and dragged her out of bed. "Oooh! Damn it! You are  
GOING to class, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Intimidated by the unusually demanding tone in Minako's voice, Usagi  
got up and walked towards the shower, her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
'Wow. Normally, Usagi would have given me an earache for sure,'  
thought Minako. She was going to get Usagi to talk, even if it took  
all day. 'It's not like her to keep her feelings all bottled up like  
that. Something must really be bothering her. And as her friend, I'm  
going to find out what that is.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After looking at his watch, Mamoru saw that he had arrived at Okinawa  
U half an hour early. 'Good,' he thought. 'That gives me some time  
to prepare.' He took a large bag and headed inside.  
  
"Mamoru, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" asked Ms. Tuttle, her  
pancake face laden with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," said Mamoru, and mentally added, 'For someone who's  
had their heart slammed into a blender and liquefied on frappe, I'm  
just dandy.'   
  
"Are you sure? I don't want my models feeling anything less than  
their best,"' said Ms. Tuttle.   
  
"Yeah, I just had a rough night, that's all," he said.   
  
He wasn't really lying; Mamoru had an awful night. He spent it  
tossing and turning in his  
bed, remembering every insult, every "Odango Atama," every argument he  
had ever had with Usagi. He was tormented by regret and remorse. The  
digits on his alarm clock had begun to bleed into a red blob when the  
alarm went off at 6:30, and he gave up trying to sleep.  
  
"OK, then. Well, class doesn't start for another 20 minutes. Why  
don't you take a break?" asked Ms. Tuttle.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "OK, see you in 20."  
  
Hardly anyone was on campus. Mamoru decided to take advantage of this  
opportunity. He darted towards the campus office and tested the door  
handle. He smiled. 'Unlocked.' He felt like some kind of creepy  
stalker lurking there, but he was a desperate man. He went over to  
the part where the student records are kept and he flipped through the  
book until he found what he was looking for. 'Tsukino Usagi. Locker  
located in building 12. Good. That's not far from here,' he thought.   
He took the bag to Usagi's locker and tested the lock.   
  
Mamoru frowned when he found the lock in perfect working order. But  
he was nothing if not persistent. He was an ace in his statistics  
class, and he quickly found the correct combination. He gently placed  
the bag inside Usagi's locker and began the walk back to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" exclaimed a very rushed Usagi,  
followed closely by Minako.  
  
"I TOLD you to get out of bed, baka!" shouted Minako.  
  
Usagi was just about to flip Minako the bird when she ran straight  
into Mamoru.  
  
Usagi took something out of her bag and shoved it in Mamoru's hand.   
"Here's your clothes back," she said, never making eye contact. "Come  
on, Minako, we'd best be going," she said, walking off to her locker.   
  
Minako walked over to Mamoru and gave him a sympathetic look "Don't  
give up," whispered Minako. She hurried over to her own locker, and  
Mamoru walked away.  
  
Usagi opened her locker and gasped. It looked like a flower truck had  
crashed and dumped its contents into her locker. Sticking out of a bag  
in front of her was a dozen roses, some lilacs and carnations, a small  
stuffed bunny and a note. Usagi opened up the note. It said a mere  
two words, 'Forgive me?'  
  
Usagi promptly ripped up the note. Tears flowing freely down her  
face, she gathered up her art supplies and rushed off to class.  
  
'Okay,' thought Mamoru, who was watching from a distance, 'That didn't  
work. On to plan B.'  
  
"Good morning class," sang Ms. Tuttle. "We shall resume drawing the  
male figure," she said. Mamoru walked in wearing the silk black robe.   
"Well, shall we begin?"  
  
Mamoru took off his robe. He stood there, cold and naked, his  
shoulders drooping and his eyes cast low. Even though he was very  
well built, he looked more like a sad little boy, not the self assured  
model who had posed for the class on Friday.   
  
Usagi saw the look on his face. 'He's heartbroken,' she thought.  
'Good.' Her anger overrode her sadness as she drew Mamoru with bold,  
angry lines, her strokes thundering down the paper. Ms. Tuttle moved  
around the classroom, inspecting her student's work. She stopped when  
she saw Usagi's. "Excellent, Ms. Tsukino. Such raw anger and  
powerful lines!" she exclaimed. "It draws me in. Okay, class is over  
for the day. See you Friday! Ja ne!" she said, waving her hand.   
Mamoru put on his robe and walked slowly to his dressing room, his  
feet dragging as he went.   
  
"Come on, Minako," said Usagi, her voice shaky as she watched Mamoru  
go. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Minako nodded and they walked over to her car to drive across campus  
to their next class. She gasped when she saw her car.   
  
"What is it, Mina-chan?" asked Usagi, a little behind Minako.  
  
Minako just pointed to the car.  
  
Usagi also gasped when she saw it. A rose was pinned down by a  
windshield wiper, a small box under it. Usagi got into the car and  
opened the box. Inside was a gold chain necklace, a dainty diamond  
hanging down the middle. Usagi just sat and stared at the necklace in  
her hands, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Minako pulled over. "Okay, Usagi. It's time you came clean. Spill."  
she said.  
  
Usagi looked over at Minako, her lip quivering. "It's Mamoru!" she  
wailed between sobs. "He's that same guy we knew in high school! The  
one who always made fun of me and made me feel about an inch tall!"  
  
Minako blinked. She knew he looked familiar. "I don't think it was  
him, Usa."  
  
"But it was! He made me feel so worthless!"  
  
"No, it wasn't. People change, Usagi. I mean, look at you. When I  
met you, you were an immature, whiny clutz. I never thought you'd  
make it as Sailor Moon. But you've proven me wrong. You've grown,  
matured and got stronger, both as a senshi and as a person. You  
refused to let anything keep you down."  
  
"Yeah," Usagi said, brightening up  
.  
"I'm betting Mamoru has changed as well. He's not the same person  
that he was. Neither are you. What's past is past. I know you still  
love him, Usagi. And I know that you have a heart the size of Japan.   
Somewhere in there must be a place for him." said Minako.  
  
"I'm still not sure, Minako. I need some time."  
  
Minako smiled. "OK. If you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for  
you."  
  
"I know," said Usagi. Minako pulled out and they finished the journey  
to math class.  
  
~*~*~  
Later, Usagi had convinced Minako to let her borrow the car. She  
needed to do some serious thinking. She pulled into a parking spot  
and walked over to the beach, where she would let the sound of the  
waves crashing would soothe her troubled mind. She pulled out  
Minako's old fire blanket, which she kept in the car for emergencies,  
and sat down on it, watching the ocean tide.  
  
She pulled out the diamond necklace that she had kept in her pocket  
and watched the rays of the setting sun pass through it. For what it  
was worth, she believed Minako. She remembered Mamoru's behavior when  
he was younger. He always had a nose in his book and kept to himself,  
the picture of restraint and isolation. Behind those cold blue eyes  
was a man who had constructed a high wall around his soul and would  
not allow anyone to break in.  
  
During the past few days, Usagi had seen an entirely different Mamoru.   
This Mamoru was easygoing, impetuous, fun loving, romantic and caring  
...none of the things she had seen in Mamoru in the past.  
  
"Hey," said a deep voice, interrupting her thoughts. Usagi looked up  
to see a nervous looking Mamoru. "Can I sit here?"  
  
"Sure," said Usagi.  
  
They stared out into the ocean for awhile, watching the sun set. When  
the sun had completed its descent into the horizon and the sky was  
nothing but stars, Mamoru broke the silence.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Usako. I never meant to hurt you," he said.  
  
"Well, you sure did a good job of it," snapped Usagi.  
  
"I know. I was...afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of you. Of me."  
  
Usagi turned her face towards him, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"All my life, I had been alone. People looked, but they never  
touched. Until I met you. From the moment that test paper smacked me  
on the head, I knew that there was something special about you.   
Something I couldn't put my finger on. And I was afraid of it."  
  
He took a deep breath and continued, "Every time your eyes looked into  
mine, I knew that you could see it, deep inside of my soul. Even  
then, I knew it. I knew that if I let you get too close, you would  
break down the walls I had put up to protect myself. So I kept my  
distance, insulting you and pushing you away. I was afraid that you  
would see past the arrogant Azabu student facade and find out what a  
messed up and lonely person I really was inside. I never meant to  
hurt you, and I definitely didn't mean to make you cry," he said,  
wiping the tears from Usagi's face. "I hope you can find it in your  
heart to forgive..."  
  
Mamoru was unable to finish, as Usagi had pinned Mamoru to the ground,  
and began kissing his mouth.  
  
"I...take it...that....you...forgive me?" said Mamoru between kisses.  
  
"Hai!" said Usagi. "Aisheteru, Mamo-chan," she said, snuggling up to  
his chest.   
  
"Aisheteru, Usako," he said, inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He  
sat up and gathered her in his lap. He took the necklace from Usagi's  
hand and clasped it into her neck.  
  
"It's beautiful, Mamo-chan. Hey, look, there's a shooting star!" she  
said, pointing to a white blaze in the sky.  
  
"What did you wish for?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I already have everything I could possibly want," said Mamoru. "What  
about you?"  
  
Usagi smiled coyly. "I wished for this," she said, turning around so  
she was facing Mamoru. She leaned in, and he responded in kind,  
returning the earth-shattering kiss. The first of many.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Lady Aisheteru: I hope you enjoyed that. Stick around for the  
epilogue! 


	5. Epilogue - Picture Perfect

~*~*~*~  
Epilogue - Picture Perfect  
Lady Aisheteru: Well, here's the epilogue. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. That's all there is to it. The  
song Michiru sings is "If You Could See What I See," by Geoff Moore  
and Steven Curtis Chapman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"I can't stand it, Mamo-chan," said Usagi. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," said Mamoru, chuckling. He and Usagi had been dating  
for 6 months. 'Six wonderful months,' thought Mamoru. He had  
blindfolded Usagi again and was driving her to a secret location which  
he had selected himself.  
  
"We're here, Usako," Mamoru whispered, Usagi shivering in delight at  
the feel of his warm breath on her neck. He undid her blindfold and  
said, "You can open your eyes."  
  
Usagi did so, and smiled. He had taken her to her old haunt at Tokyo  
Park. Mamoru directed Usagi to sit down on a marble bench that lay in  
a secluded area inside a rose garden, where the moon shone, large and  
bright, in a star filled sky. He knelt down in front of her and  
pulled a small black box out of his pocket.  
  
"Usako," he began, "We've been together for six months. Six of the  
best months of my life. I can't think of a better person to spend the  
rest of my life with." He opened the box, revealing a ring with a  
huge diamond that sparkled like a thousand suns. "Will you marry me?"  
he asked.  
  
Usagi looked as if she was overcome with emotion. "Yes. I will,"  
said Usagi, tears of happiness streaming down her face.  
  
He gently lifted Usagi's face up to his. Their lips a millimeter  
apart, he said, "Oh, Usako, you have made me so happy." The moonlight  
shimmered down on the pair as they shared an earth shattering kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
It was a large wedding. Usagi's dad, Kenji Tsukino, had seen to that.   
Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto were all bridesmaids, and had gathered in  
Usagi's room. There they faced the age old dilemma.  
  
"Okay," said Usagi, "I need something old," she said, fretting a bit.  
  
"Don't get so nervous, Usagi," said Minako, smiling.  
  
"Wedding day jitters," Makoto whispered to Rei, who giggled.  
  
Minako dug around in her purse. "Here you go, Usa-chan. These pearl  
earrings were my grandmother's," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Minako," said Usagi, putting them on. "Now I need something  
new."  
  
Makoto pulled out a hairpin. "Here. I bought it today," she said,  
putting it into Usagi's hair.  
  
"Thanks, Makoto. Now I need something borrowed," she said.  
  
"Well, you are wearing my white shoes," Rei reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah. Thanks, Rei. Now I need something blue."  
  
Everyone's eyes were immediately on Ami. "Hey...why are you looking  
at me like that," said Ami nervously. "Hey, put those scissors AWAY,  
Mako-chan! Noooooo!" she wailed. Makoto triumphantly held up a  
strand of blue hair. "Something blue," said Makoto, putting it in  
Usagi's hand. Usagi took out the hairpin and pinned the blue strand  
into her own hairdo. Ami just sat there, grumbling.  
  
"Can I speak to Minako alone for a second?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Sure," said Makoto. "We'll come and get you when it's time," she  
said.  
  
"Minako," began Usagi, "You brought together my Mamo-chan and I, and  
for that I thank you. I have a special present for you," she said.   
She drew out her moon wand, something she hadn't used in years. She  
touched Minako on the shoulder. "You are free from the youma's curse.   
Go and find your love," said Usagi.  
  
Minako smiled, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Thank you," she  
whispered.  
  
Soon, they heard the music playing in the chapel. Michiru and Hakura,  
upon hearing of the joyous event, had kindly volunteered to play for  
the wedding. Hakura sat in a white tuxedo at the piano, and Michiru,  
wearing an elegant blue dress the color of sea foam, played the  
violin. "Come on, Usa-chan, it's time to go," said Rei, peeking her  
head through the door.  
  
Mamoru came down the aisle first, escorted by Minako, who Usagi had  
made the maid of honor. The guests sighed; she was beautiful in her  
powder yellow bridesmaid's dress and matching bow.   
  
Usagi walked down the aisle, escorted by her father, who was crying.   
He couldn't believe it. His little girl, who he had bounced on his  
knee, given piggyback rides to and stuffed in the leaves barrel as a  
child, was getting married.  
  
Mamoru gasped along with the wedding guests when he saw Usagi coming  
towards him; if Minako was pretty, she paled in comparison of the  
blushing bride, who was radiant with joy. 'She has never looked more  
beautiful.' thought Mamoru, staring at his blonde goddess. She was  
wearing a flowing white dress, with pearls embroidered on the train,  
and her hair was done up in a French twist instead of her usual  
odangoes, twin curls adorning each side of her face. Her smile was  
brilliant, and her eyes shone with unspoken joy for Mamoru alone.  
  
Kenji whispered to Mamoru as they all stood next to each other, "Take  
care of my little girl."  
  
"I will," said Mamoru, smiling.  
  
Michiru stepped up to the microphone. "When Usagi asked me to sing  
for her wedding, I was honored," began Michiru. "She has brought so  
much joy into the lives of everyone she has come into contact with.   
This song is called, 'If You Could See What I See.'"  
  
She began the song, her lilting voice carrying out to the back of the  
chapel;  
  
All of my life I have dreamed,  
that somehow love would find me.  
Now I can't believe you're standing here.  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder,  
then I wish you could see,  
the love for you that lives in me.  
  
And you would know that you have my heart,  
If you could see what I see.  
That a treasure's what you are,  
If you could see what I see.  
Created to be the only one for me,  
If you could see what I see.  
  
I know there are days when you feel,  
so much less than ideal,  
wondering what I see in you.  
It's all of the light and the grace,  
your belief in me drives me to say,  
that I promise you a faithful love forever true.  
  
And you would know you have my heart,  
if you could see what I see.  
That a treasure's what you are,  
if you could see what I see.  
Created to be the only one for me,  
if you could see...  
  
Then you'd understand why I fall down to my knees,  
and I pray my love will be worthy of the One,  
who gave His life so our love could be.  
  
If you could see what I see,  
if you could see what I see.  
You're created to be the perfect one for me,  
if you could see what I see.  
  
If beauty is all in the eye of the beholder,  
than I am beholding true beauty.  
  
Everyone clapped, Usagi and Mamoru smiled. The priest began the  
ceremony,   
  
"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Tsukino Usagi and  
Chiba Mamoru. If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, let  
them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
Nobody could possibly think of any reason that these two, who were so  
obviously in love, should not marry.  
  
The minister began the vows, "Do you, Chiba Mamoru, promise to love,  
honor and cherish her, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in  
health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Mamoru.  
  
"And do you, Tsukino Usagi, promise to love, honor and cherish him,  
for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you  
both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Usagi.  
  
"Do you have your rings, a token of your everlasting love?"  
  
Motoki scooted his young son and ring bearer, Jason, towards the  
aisle. He and Reika had married four years ago, after her return from  
studying in Europe. Jason was the product of their loving union.  
  
Jason gave Mamoru the ring from his chubby little hand. "Here you go,  
Unca Mamowu," he said.  
  
"Repeat after me, with this ring, I do thee wed,"  
  
"With this ring, I do thee wed," said Mamoru, slipping the ring on her  
finger.  
  
"For the rest of our lives," said the minister.  
  
"For the rest of our lives," repeated Mamoru.  
  
The minister repeated the process with Usagi. "I pronounce you  
husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said the minister.  
  
Mamoru removed her veil and locked eyes with Usagi, gazing at her  
intently. She matched his gaze with equal intensity as he cupped her  
chin in his hand, and they began a passionate kiss.  
  
After everyone thought they would die in two seconds from lack of air,  
they broke the kiss. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Chiba!" said the  
minister, smiling. This was his favorite part.  
  
~*~*~*~  
After the long congratulatory line, everyone headed to the reception  
hall. They ate a delicious meal consisting of chicken parmesan,  
Italian wedding soup, salad and angel hair pasta. Minako had banged  
her fork against her champagne glass, hardly letting Mamoru and Usagi  
go two seconds without kissing, but they didn't mind in the least.  
  
When it was time to toss the bouquet, all of the single girls gathered  
eagerly on the dance floor. "Okay, here goes," said Usagi, tossing  
the bouquet behind her. It landed in Minako's surprised arms. "I  
caught it. I CAUGHT IT! Yippee!" yelled Minako.  
  
Soon the guys all gathered for Mamoru's tossing of the garter after he  
had slowly removed it from Usagi's leg, grinning like a baka. He  
tossed it backwards, the garter landing on a 15 year old Shingo.   
Bawdy music played as a red faced Shingo pushed the garter up to  
mid-thigh level on a blushing Minako. Everyone applauded them when  
they were done, except his girlfriend, Unazuki, who silently fumed.  
  
When it was time for the father-daughter dance, everyone became misty  
eyed as "Butterfly Kisses" played from the loudspeaker. "I love you,  
Daddy," said Usagi. "I don't care how old you get," began Kenji, "You  
will always be my little girl."  
  
Hours later, everyone left, a smile on their faces, including Mamoru  
and Usagi, who rushed to catch their 6'o clock flight to Hawaii.  
  
~*~*~*~  
At midnight, Mamoru walked Usagi up to their hotel room, carrying her  
over the threshold. 'Mamoru wasn't kidding. This is the nicest suite  
in Hawaii,' thought Usagi.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Look at the view!" she said, rushing towards the balcony.   
The suite overlooked a scenic view of the beach.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi had an idea. "Mamo-chan," she called seductively.   
  
Mamoru's heart beat faster. "Yes, Usako?"  
  
"I want you to draw me."  
  
Mamoru sweatdropped. Draw her? On their wedding night?  
  
"Wearing this," said Usagi, pulling out the diamond necklace.  
  
"OK," said Mamoru, still confused.  
  
"Wearing...only this." she said. She walked over to the window and  
closed the curtains. Then she slowly removed her clothing and put on  
the necklace. She then reclined on the bed.  
  
Mamoru gasped. What he saw was no less than spectacular. He got out  
Usagi's sketchbook and did his best to capture every curve of Usagi's  
purely feminine body, her long legs and round breasts, and her silky  
hair which cascaded freely down her back.  
The last pencil stroke completed, he presented his picture to Usagi.  
  
She gasped as she saw how perfectly he had captured her on paper,  
wearing nothing except the diamond necklace and a seductive smile.   
"Now we're both in my sketchbook," murmured Usagi, drawing Mamoru into  
her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's rays peeked through the curtains. Usagi snuggled closer to  
Mamoru under the sheets. "Good morning, Mrs. Chiba," he said, kissing  
her hair. "Good morning, Mr. Chiba," said Usagi, her finger playing  
on Mamoru's bare chest. They had been married four years now, and  
Usagi found herself falling more and more in love with her husband  
every day. Mamoru felt the same way. When he thought he couldn't  
love his bride any more than he did, she did something that made him  
smile, feeling safe and vulnerable at the same time.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," said Mamoru.  
  
"What am I thinking?" Usagi asked, an innocent expression on her face.  
  
"You're thinking you're going to get what you want."  
  
"Am I?" Usagi asked coyly.  
  
"Well, you're right," he said, pulling the sheets up over them.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy!" cried a pink haired toddler, bouncing on the bed.  
  
"Yes, Chibi Usa?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"It's time to make me breakfast! I want pancakes! With lots of  
chocolate chips!" she shrieked.  
  
"OK, OK. Let Daddy get dressed and he'll make you some pancakes,"  
said Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Chibi Usa. "PANCAKES!"  
  
They ate breakfast in front of the TV, watching Saturday morning  
cartoons with their daughter. "Look, Mommy! It's Sailor Moon!" she  
said. She watched Sailor Moon make her speech, and Chibi Usa said the  
ending along with her, "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
  
Usagi laughed. "Geez, was I really that corny, Hon?" Usagi asked  
Mamoru. They had told each other their past identities the morning  
after their wedding. "It gets worse," said Mamoru, groaning as he  
listened to his anime counterpart give his obligatory youma speech.  
  
"I love Sailor Moon. She's the coolest! "Chibi Usa said, oblivious to  
her parents. her red eyes wide.  
  
"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yea!" squealed Chibi Usa.  
  
Hours later, when Chibi Usa had settled down for her afternoon nap,  
Usagi went to her studio, drawing in her sketchbook.  
  
Mamoru came in and peeked over her shoulder.  
  
"Is that us?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Are we kissing?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe," she said, putting down her sketchbook, pulling  
Mamoru's face down to hers.  
  
Mamoru grinned at his wife after they were done kissing. He couldn't  
be happier. Each day was another gift from God, another chance to  
show his Usako how much he loved her. And he finally had the family  
he had been missing all his life. He counted himself extremely  
blessed. He couldn't ask for more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Lady Aisheteru: Th-th-th-th That's all, folks! Let me know what you  
think!  



End file.
